Getting On the Right Path
by satellite heart1707
Summary: Bella is now living with the Cullens after she and her mother r abused by Charlie. Edward doesnt like her, she keeps having flashbacks of horrible times, and it seems that someone has returned for her. better than summary! some child abuse in flashback
1. The Cullens

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc. Also, I don't own Volvo. Lol.**

_Knock. Knock. _"Open up!" _Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Don't make us break the door open, Renee!"

Cries. Shouts. Threats. Begging. Yelling.

Sadness…anger…

I closed my eyes as the tears streamed down like the Nile River. My mother and I were facing the front door as the police crashed on the door.

"All right, we warned you, Renee!"

Suddenly, the door was broken open, the wood smashed in pieces and flying through the air. Many uniformed policemen flooded into the front room of the house. They went to me first, and then to my mom, grabbing us each.

"Mom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried struggling, but my weak, ten-year old body didn't help. They took me out of the house and out onto the front yard. Police cars surrounded us, and some neighbors had come out to see what the commotion was.

"Bella! Give me my daughter!" my mom screamed from the threshold in the front of the house. I looked at her, my lip quivering. The officer holding me picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Mom!"

The scream echoed throughout the block, the town, the world.

The police officer typed in where we were going into his GPS. He was very impressed with himself that he had one, he was talking to the officer next to him about it. I sat in the back, trying to stop crying, but I couldn't. My mother was being questioned now, and told where I was going.

"Now will you tell me what happened to her?" the officer sitting in the passenger seat asked. He was young; maybe just 18 still. "You said you'd tell me later today."

They thought I couldn't hear them. I didn't say anything; I wanted to see what he'd tell him.

"The father was an alcoholic. Abused them. Her mother wasn't taking enough care of her. Didn't you see the shape the house was in?"

I remembered my father, who had just been taken to jail only a few weeks ago. I shivered.

"Oh," the younger officer said.

"How you doing back there?" the officer asked, looking through the rearview mirror at me. I looked up at him solemnly but didn't say anything.

"Cold shoulder," the younger officer muttered. Did they think 10-year-olds had horrible hearing or something?

We pulled into a long driveway, leading to a huge house. I looked through the window in awe, at the almost mansion in front of me. Even just the wooden porch must have been the size of my house, or almost that.

The officer parked in front of the house and turned to me.

"The people here are very nice," he told me, smiling. "They're going to take care of you for awhile. They're friends of your mom. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"You've known for awhile now we were going to take you away from home. You should be ready now, Isabella."

_Bella. My name is Bella._

The officer driving and I got out of the car. He tried to hold my hand, but I refused. Instead, I walked behind him, debating whether or not to run away. If I ran away, I could go to my mom, and live with her. I didn't see what was wrong with her; sure, she didn't have the greatest job, sure we didn't live in the nicest home, but she still loved me. Didn't that count for anything?

"Come on," the officer told me from up the stairs of the porch. I'd been standing on the ground, looking around me.

I blinked twice and then went up the stairs as he rang the doorbell. The younger officer was in the car, waiting.

A woman, maybe in her 30s, looked down at me and smiled. Her hair was a light brown, with some blonde streaks. Next to her stood a man, around the same age as her, with blonde hair and a pale face. He smiled as well.

"Good afternoon." The officer said. "This is Isabella Swan."

"Hello, Isabella. I've only seen you once, when you were a little girl. Your mother and I haven't seen each other in so long." The woman said to me, smiling warmly. I looked up at her.

"Isabella," the officer said to me, "this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen. You're going to be living with them, like I told you."

I looked at both of their welcoming faces, but did not say, "hi." I didn't want to speak to them; I wanted to be with my mom.

The officer looked away from me and at the Cullen's. "Well, I'll call up on you all to check on everything once in awhile. Her luggage and everything should be brought here soon. Had to take her from the home by _force._" He said the word _force _quietly, like I couldn't hear. Again, they thought I couldn't hear well.

"Oh, you poor thing," Esme said, now frowning. She held a hand out to me, welcoming me into their home. I did not accept the offer, though. I just followed her into the large house once the officer said goodbye to me.

Everything was so strange, so alien-like. I walked uneasily through the living room and into the kitchen, where the rest of the Cullen family was.

"Everyone," Esme said, a smile still plastered on her face, "this is Isabella. She's going to be staying here for awhile."

I looked around at everyone. There were some young kids, some older.

"This is Rosalie," Esme said, pointing at a blonde. She was very pretty, but also looked kind of stuck-up. Something about the way she looked at me like I was garbage made me think that. "She's 16." Esme added.

"That's Emmett." Carlisle told me, pointing to a dark haired guy. He was big, full of muscles, and tall. He grinned in a friendly way at me. "He's 17."

"And Jasper--he's 16. He and Rosalie are twins." Esme said. Jasper had longer hair, which was a light color. He was not as big as Emmett; his face looked blank and somewhat scared.

"And Alice," Carlisle said after his cue to introduce the next person. Alice was short--a little taller than I--and had short, brown hair. "She's 15."

"And, last but not least," Esme laughed, "Edward. He's 11."

I looked at Edward, the youngest child in their family. He had bronze hair and green eyes. He looked at me dully. He was still good-looking.

All of the children in that family had Carlisle's skin; pale. I, too, was pale, so I felt almost like part of their family. But, I knew, I never would be.

"Edward, would you like to show her to her room?"

"Fine." Edward replied, and he looked at me. "Follow me."

I followed him obediently, but once we were at the doorframe between the living room and kitchen, I turned to the rest of the Cullen's. "I like to be called Bella." I said quietly.

They looked at each other awkwardly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella." Esme finally said.

I nodded and then followed Edward up the grand stair case, filled with paintings and antiques. My home had never been this nice, not even before we moved here to Forks together.

"This is your room," Edward said once we were in front of a white wooden door. "You can unpack." He didn't smile nor frown; he just stared blankly, uncaringly.

Looked like he liked me a lot.

I smiled and said, "Thanks." He left me there, alone, to walk inside and then shut the door behind me. What had once been my bed on the right side was now the dresser. What had once been the closet in the front was the bed. It was all very confusing.

Edward hadn't realized my bags weren't here yet, I'd come empty handed. I sat on the freshly made bed and looked down at my arms. Scars from my father were there, bright as day. There were scars everywhere, and my mother had them, too. Everyone who lived around us, did. Actually, the neighbors that still stayed there had them. A lot moved to get away from my own father.

Charlie Swan, the once chief of police, had become an alcoholic, gone crazy, and started abusing everyone around him. Mostly my mother and I, since we were under the same roof and he could get to us faster.

I looked at the dresser; the unbroken glass of the mirror above it was new. I remembered that one winter day, shivering.

"_Bella!" he roared. "Open the door!"_

_Without letting me answer, he crashed the door down by kicking it. He looked at me, teeth clenched, fists ready, and stomped over to me. He'd just gotten home, and he had obviously been drinking and doing some time of drug, perhaps. He stood over me, and I was helpless. I didn't say anything; last time I'd said something I'd gotten brutally hurt. My mom was in her room, crying over something new. There was no one to help me._

_He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me toward my mahogany dresser, with the big mirror above it. He still held my hair, and talked to me by looking through the mirror's reflection._

"_Just look at you!" he grumbled. "You're so--so hideous! Just like your mother. Look at yourself!"_

_I did look; my eyes were red and had tears pouring out of them, and my face was paler than ever. My hair was being ripped out by the roots, it felt. _

"_Look!" he shouted again, except I was not expected to look--instead, he flung my head back and then into the mirror, sending the glass either in my forehead or to the ground around me, shattering loudly next to my ears. I screamed, but the noise was flooded out by the glass falling._

I touched my forehead, where the stitches lie.

"Bella, could you come downstairs?" Esme called. "We'd like to get to know you more!"

This was the start of meeting the Cullen's, whom I'd live with for the next couple of years.

_**Should I continue? Let me know! I have another chapter, but I wanted to know what everyone thought, first. If not, I'm just gonna delete it, I guess.**_


	2. Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

Finally got the chance to write more of this story :D

I DO NOT own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.!

_***6 years later***_

_**Another rainy day in Forks, Washington was not a surprise. It was more of a surprise for it to be nice out. I got out of bed, woken by the sunshine peaking in through the clouds. It was drizzling, like usual. I had to be in school in an hour; plenty of time to get dressed, eat, and brush my teeth and hair. I walked down the hallway, past Edward's room. The rest of the Cullen kids--Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie--were all in college now, leaving Edward and I alone. We didn't get along much; we only talked every so often. I was not adopted by the Cullen's--I just didn't have anywhere else to live once I was taken away from home, so Esme and Carlisle decided to let me stay here, much to Edward's dismay. I didn't know why it bothered him to have me living here, but I tried being nice to him, anyway. He hadn't done anything to me; only my dad had.**_

_**I wasn't allowed to talk to my mom since I left. She was probably going to therapy every week or so, talking about her problems having to do with her ex-husband. I, also, was forced into joining a group to talk about those kinds of things--they were trying to make sure I wasn't still hurt by it. I was, and always would be, but I didn't feel the need for a counselor. **_

_**I had heard from Esme and Carlisle talking some days in the kitchen that, in fact, my father--like I said before, once the chief of police**_**--was in jail, most likely for life. It comforted me, knowing he was there, rather than out somewhere in the world. After all, I was the main reason he was caught.**

_**Ring. Ring. **_**Come on, hurry up, **_**I thought while holding the phone. I was calling 911, but it seemed they were busy today. My father was in the next room, and I heard my mom crying. I decided now was the time to call the police, while he wasn't watching my every move. It was like he was the tiger, stalking his prey--waiting for me to slip up, so he could pounce.**_

"_**911, what is your emergency?" the friendly voice finally asked. I told her, and she told me they were right on their way. I sighed in relief, but then my dad came into the room, and he saw the phone in my hand.**_

"_**You little…you didn't!" he yelled.**_

_**I looked at him with a blank face; I couldn't celebrate yet. He could kill me right there and then. **_

_**His face turned red. He turned to look for my mom, and then grabbed her. She was sobbing, tears leaving marks on her face. They stood in front of me, and my dad had a knife next to my mom, by her heart.**_

"_**Wrong move, kid." He said.**_

"_**Freeze!" an authoritative voice commanded. My dad, startled, dropped the knife and turned, hands in the air. They moved toward him, cuffing him in hand cuffs and hurrying him out of the house.**_

"_**I'll get you, you little brat!" I heard him shouting from outside. I ran to my mom and jumped into her arms, crying.**_

"_**Mom, is he going to get me?" I'd asked later that day.**_

"_**Of course not, Bella." She'd promised. "I won't let him. Ever."**_

_**I'd smiled and then went to sleep without having nightmares like I used to when he was here.**_

**I poured a bowl of cereal as that memory invaded my mind. I'd spilt some milk on accident, not paying attention.**

_**Don't cry over spilt milk,**_** people always said. I wiped it up and then sat at the elaborate kitchen counter to eat breakfast in the silent house. After living here for 6 years, I was comfortable talking to everyone, including the people living in college now. Emmett and I were actually great friends, as well as Alice and I. Jasper was too quiet to want to get to know me, and Rosalie had hated me since the first time she saw me, for whatever reason. And Edward…I just hadn't found a way to get to know him yet. **

**Edward came trudging down the stairs, half awake. He looked at me with his green eyes, but then turned away and walked into the kitchen.**

"**Hi," I said after a minute of silence.**

"**Hi." He replied. **

"**How did you sleep? Any dreams?"**

"**No."**

"**Oh. I had a dream. Want to know what it was about?"**

"**Not really."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Just trying to make conversation."**

"**We're talking right now."**

"**Yeah, because you **_**have **_**to."**

"**No, I don't **_**have **_**to. I could just not respond."**

**I thought about that. It was true. I smiled. "Do you have a problem with me or something?"**

**He didn't respond this time.**

"**Fine, then." I said. "I guess you can go to school by yourself."**

"**Guess so."**

**I realized he was the one with the car, and I wasn't. I'd have to wait for him in order to get to school.**

"**Um, can I have a ride to school?" I asked.**

"**I suppose."**

"**Thanks."**

**Edward had a silver Volvo, one of those really fancy cars that you usually only saw on TV, unless you were lucky enough to see one, be in one, or ever buy one. Getting into his car every day was always cool, since I loved his car. I never told him that, though. He'd probably like me even less. He drove down the damp road, and we both sat silent. I reached my hand out to turn on the radio.**

"**Please don't." He said.**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't want you to." **

"**Why not?"**

"**Just stop asking, okay?"**

**I sat back in my seat, crossing my arms. "Okay, okay. Sorry, Mr. Silence."**

**I didn't see him, but I knew he rolled his eyes. **

**The car pulled up to the Forks High School, where kids walked around the parking lot, not caring as cars drove insanely fast in front of them. Some smoked, some screamed, some jumped on top of cars. I sighed and got out of the car, as well as Edward did.**

**I didn't talk to many people in school, ever since leaving home and when my dad started drinking. I couldn't invite anyone to my house or go to anyone's house, so my ten-year-old friends didn't think that was cool. I didn't mind them not talking to me; I had to figure out how I was going to get my dad to leave. Now that he was gone, I was trying to make more friends.**

**There was this one kid-Mike Newton-who was always talking to me. He was nice and everything, but he could be a pain in the ass. Sometimes people like to be alone, to walk alone, to not talk. But, he didn't seem to get that. He'd follow me around the halls, talking about whatever came to his mind first. That was another reason why I didn't talk to many people--what if they were all like Mike Newton?**

**Edward and I walked through the parking lot, the girls smiling at Edward. They couldn't believe the fact we lived together; and they couldn't believe we weren't together. I mean, the guy didn't even like me; we just lived in the same house. Calm down, people. So, as the girls giggled at him and the guys tried to look cooler than him--which I didn't know if that was possible, with his hair being perfect and his smile perfect for his face--while I just walked next to him, unnoticed. I was invisible. But, I didn't mind it much, since they may be a Mike Newton. I always reminded myself that.**

_**Speaking of, **_**I thought as Mike Newton came closer to me. I could never just call Mike Newton Mike--it was weird. **

"**Hey, Bells." He said, smiling weirdly.**

**Edward looked at Mike Newton awkwardly and then stepped away.**

"**Yeah, um, I'm gonna go." He said, smiling somewhat as he walked away.**

"**Bye," I called over my shoulder. I turned back to this kid standing in front of me. "Hi?"**

"**You want to walk to Calculus together? Okay! Let's go." He took my arm and we started walking through the halls. I stared in front of me, but he just looked at me as he talked on and on about his pet fish who apparently got the chicken pox--however that was possible--and how he had to carry "Fishy's" bowl with him all the way to the vet across town. Honestly, I didn't give a shit, because, first of all, fish couldn't get chicken pox!**

"**So, it turns out I was feeding him the wrong kind of food." He finished his story, finally. "Crazy, huh?"**

"**Yeah, sure." I answered, glancing at him and then in front of me, into the classroom. My teacher looked at us and glared.**

"**You two are late. Why?" he asked.**

**Everyone else stood silent. Come on people, just talk to each other!**

"**I was just telling Bella how my fish had the chicken pox." Mike Newton said.**

**Why the hell did he just say that?! **

**The teacher stood more upright, clearing his throat. "Oh, um, well, go take your seats…" He eyed both of us strangely. I speed-walked over to my desk, sliding down and covering my face in embarrassment once I was sitting. **

**The people sitting at their desks around me laughed quietly. The teacher cleared his throat, probably trying to forget what an idiot I looked like, and then began the lesson on some formula I didn't understand.**

**Someone tapped my shoulder from behind me. I turned, and it was Mike Newton, smiling.**

"**Sorry I made you late for class," he whispered.**

**I rolled my eyes and turned back around to copy the notes on the board. I needed all the help in school I could get. I hated being there, so I hated learned, and--as a result--didn't do well on tests.**

**Lunch came eventually, and my stomach growled, ordering me to go right to the line without stopping at our table first. I got pizza and water, and then sat at the table. **

"**Hi, Bella." My friend Angela said to me as I sat. Angela Weber was the photographer of our group of friends--she loved taking pictures any chance she could. Her brown hair was always tied back and her glasses were always on. I'd never seen her without them. **

"**Hey," I replied, watching as Eric and Tyler fought over something. Eric Yorkie was very smart and very into the news of the school. He knew pretty much anything about anyone…well, anything put in the school newspapers. Tyler Crowley and he always fought over ridiculous things.**

"**Bella, you **_**need **_**to go shopping at the mall with us after school." Jessica Stanley, another friend, told me. She was very girly, very into the whole shopping with Angela and I thing. I was dragged many weekends to shop.**

**Edward never sat with me, though. I'd offered many times for him to join us, but he preferred to sit alone at another table across the room. It bothered me that he wouldn't even sit at the same table as me, but I couldn't force him. Maybe one day he'd decide to sit with us.**

**I never considered Edward as a brother, more of as an acquaintance. We were not siblings, anyway, so I didn't have the pressure of trying to act sisterly toward him, whatever that meant.**

"**No, thanks." I said, taking a bite of pizza.**

"**Please, Bella?" she asked. "Angela's coming, too!"**

"**Nah, I'm going to stay home this weekend."**

**She pouted. "Fine."**

**Angela gave me a look that said, "Don't make me go shopping with her alone!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.**

"**You guys will be fine without me."**

"**So you don't want to go to the movies with us, either?" Eric asked. He and Tyler's argument had just ended. **

"**Huh?" I asked.**

"**We were all going to go." Angela said. "I'm going with Eric, Jessica and Tyler aren't going together, but Tyler offered to pay for her ticket,"--she smiled-- "and…um…Mike wanted to know if you wanted to go with him."**

**I slowly turned to Mike Newton, who was smiling at me. **

"**What do you say, Bella?" he asked.**

"**Um…" I trailed off. "How about this: I'll go, but just as friends with all of you?"**

**I heard Mike Newton mutter a curse. He looked back up at me. "All right, then."**

"**What movie are we seeing?"**

**They all shrugged.**

"**Not sure," Angela said. "Whatever's out."**

"**Okay. I'll have to see if Carlisle and Esme will let me go. Tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah, at seven."**

"**Okay."**

**I walked into the house, putting my back pack down. Edward came in behind me, doing the same. I went into the kitchen where Esme was, and he went up to his room.**

**We had such deep conversations, you know?**

**Esme was cooking in the kitchen. She looked at me and smiled. "Happy Friday," she said cheerfully as she sliced something and added it to a pot of boiling water. It smelt like almost-cooked food already. Esme liked to cook early.**

**I smiled at her. "Thanks," I said. "Do you mind if I go to the movies with some friends tomorrow?"**

"**When?"**

"**Seven."**

**She thought. "That sounds okay. Which friends?"**

"**Angela, Jessica, Tyler, and Eric."**

"**Okay, Bella."**

**I went into the living room and collapsed on the couch, switching the TV on. After school I usually needed to relax for awhile. Bad memories came from school, even by the simplest things. Like, seeing a ruler would remind me of my dad threatening to beat the crap out of me with a ruler. **

**Nothing was on besides the news, so I just left that on. A story about some shoplifter in another town was told as I drifted off to sleep. **

"**Dinner, everyone!" Esme called from the kitchen. I jolted awake, and then shut the TV off and went into the dining room, yawning. I took my seat between Esme and Edward. Carlisle always sat across from me. **

**We all settled down with our dinner. Esme looked up at me while cutting a piece of meat. "So how was your day, Bella?"**

"**Same as usual." I answered. **

"**Did you get that Calculus paper back yet?"**

"**Yeah. I got a 70."**

**She looked at me disappointedly. "You told me you'd try more."**

"**I am trying. As much as I can."**

"**All right, Bella." She turned to Edward. "Edward? How was your day?"**

"**Fine, I guess." He replied. **

"**How about your History paper you were telling me about?" Carlisle asked. **

"**100."**

**Every time.**

"**Good." Carlisle nodded.**

**We were silent then, until the phone rang from the kitchen. I offered to get up and answer it.**

"**Hello?" I asked.**

**There was rustling in the background--like wind. Someone breathed heavily into the phone, as if they'd just run a mile. **

"**Esme?" They asked.**

"**No, this is Bella."**

**Dial tone.**

**I hung the phone up, figuring maybe they didn't think they had the right number, even though it was right. I went back into the dining room, standing by the door way.**

"**Who was that?" Esme asked.**

"**Someone looking for you, but they hung up."**

"**That's strange."**

"**Yeah. I'll be upstairs if you need me."**

**I spent the night watching TV and text messaging some friends. Overall it was a boring night, but I didn't mind. I was too tired to go out.**

_**Please read and review! Thanks!**_


	3. Movies

_**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**_

I got out of the shower and changed into jeans and a short-sleeved tee shirt. Then, I combed through my brown hair, trying to make it look somewhat decent. I had to be at the movies in an hour to meet everyone, but my hair did not want to cooperate. I put the brush away after it didn't work to brush my hair and used my hand to get the knots out, instead.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's…um…Edward." He replied. I stood and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I borrow a pen…?"

"Why?"

He sighed. "I'm going to start a project."

"On a Saturday night?"

"Well, it is Saturday, isn't it?"

"You shouldn't start it. Don't you have any plans with friends?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight."

"Then…why don't you come with me?"

He must have twitched, since one eye partially closed. "…No thanks."

"Come on, Edward! You need to get out tonight. My friends won't mind!"

"I'd mind."

"What's wrong with just going to see a movie?"

"Um…"

"Exactly. You're coming." I smiled at him. "Go get changed."

He gestured down to his clothes. "I'm already wearing-"

"Into something better."

He rolled his eyes and started walking down the hall. "You really think you're my sister," he muttered to himself.

"No, I don't!" I called back to him. I went back to my room to finish getting ready.

"Why is _he _here?" Mike Newton whispered to me once we were outside the theatre. We all shivered outside while we waited for our movie to start.

"I invited him." I answered. "You got a problem?"

Edward and Mike Newton had never gotten along. Edward found him annoying--like I did--and he found Edward as a jerk. Just because Edward was quieter and didn't talk to him didn't make him a jerk. I also thought Mike Newton was jealous of Edward. Maybe because of his looks. Maybe because of his way with girls--many girls loved Edward from the first glance.

"No." Mike Newton answered, glaring at Edward, who was standing away from all of us. He wore no jacket, even in the cold.

Angela, Eric, Tyler, and Jessica walked over to us. They all looked at me strangely.

"Why is he here?" Angela asked.

"He had no where to go today," I answered casually. "So I invited him. I told him you guys wouldn't mind."

"Well, we do mind." Eric said. He looked at Edward, then back at me. "Especially because he's creeping us out."

"How so?"

"He just…stands there."

"Which is so much different than what you're doing."

He looked down and didn't say anything.

"He's right, Bella." Angela came to her boyfriend's defense. She always did.

"Well, he's here. Deal with it." I walked away, toward Edward. He stared off into space, where the cars drove down the road rarely. One of those florescent-lit cars passed by.

"Want to come talk to us?" I asked.

"No, thanks." He answered. "They don't even want me here."

"Says who?"

"Says them. I can hear them talking, Bella. I'm only five feet away."

"Oh…they're just surprised to see you."

"And creeped out."

"Let's go inside. I'll sit next to you to watch the movie."

"Oh, joy."

The seven of us walked into the theatre, and we took our seats once we got our tickets. The seating order went as so: Edward, me, Mike Newton, Eric, Angela, Jessica, and Tyler. Angela and Jessica talked mainly about shopping, Mike Newton and Eric argued over something science-related, Tyler tried talking to Jessica, and Edward and I sat silent, watching the screen, which was blank because the movie had not started. I turned to him.

"So, you got a 100 on a history paper?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Nice."

I didn't know what else to say. It was funny how it was awkward to talk to him, even though I'd lived with him for six years.

"And you got a 70 on something?" he asked. I was shocked he said anything. Slowly, I nodded.

"Did you deserve that grade?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe…"

I could've sword I caught a glimpse of a smile. As quick as the smile had come, it faded.

"Maybe I'll help you with homework sometime." He suggested.

I smiled. Was he actually offering to help me?

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Sure."

The movie started, so we all stopped talking and watched the movie.

In the middle of the movie, Mike Newton decided to try to grab my hand. I pulled my arm away, giving him a look.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Um…I don't know. I thought you'd want to hold my hand." He said.

I gave him another strange look and then watched the movie. Edward looked over at me--I could feel his stare--and then turned back toward the screen.

This sure was awkward.

We all walked out of the movie theatre after the movie and started walking around, talking. Edward was next to me as we walked behind everyone.

"What was he doing there?" he asked me.

"He tried to, um, hold my hand…" I replied.

"Does he like you?"

I shrugged. "I hope not."

"Do you like him?"

"No. He annoys me, actually. But he and Eric are good friends, even though they argue all the time."

"Oh."

"Edward, why are you suddenly talking to me without making fun of me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…I guess I figured we should start being mature now. And not fight."

"It's about time!"

"It's about time, what?" Mike Newton asked from ahead of us.

"Nothing." I said.

He glared at Edward. "Don't tell me he's being a jerk to you again." He said, still looking at Edward. "'Cause I can beat the shit out of him if you want, Bella."

Edward laughed. "No, Newton, I wasn't being a jerk. You're the one being a jerk."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because, Bella always says you ignore her. That's not that nice of you."

"You tried to hold her hand when she didn't want you to. And I don't blame her for not wanting to."

Mike Newton's lip somewhat quivered, it seemed, and he turned to talk to everyone else. I smiled, holding back a laugh.

"That's what I thought," Edward mumbled. He seemed like a whole new person now, more talkative. It kind of scared me. But, I didn't say anything, since I wanted to talk to Edward.

Esme had expected us home at midnight, so at 11:30 we left to walk home. I said goodbye to everyone--no one said anything to Edward--and then we left. It was a pretty far walk. Even though Forks was a small town, the movie theatre was out of town and, therefore, a further distance. It was pitch black outside, and few cars went down the streets. This reminded me of a few years ago, when I was about nine.

"_I can't believe I have to watch you today," my dad said, angry. We were walking down the pitch black road at around one in the morning, on the way to some bar. My mom was in the hospital, being treated for an "accidental" fall down the stairs. The truth was, my dad had pushed her because he was drunk and got annoyed by her. My dad wouldn't miss his night to play cards just because his young daughter was under his care. We walked down the silent street, him clutching my arm strongly, refusing to let me go. He knew me too well. I might've ran._

"_Walk faster," he ordered, and I listened. We arrived at a small building, one story high, with a small sign that said the name of the bar. We walked into the dimly-lit building and there were a ton of older men. They were all smoking and drinking at the bar. Some were in the back, at a large round table, dealing out cards. My dad was greeted by the people and given a cigarette and a drink. He let go of my arm and walked ahead of me. Soon, I lost him. I continued walking, hoping I'd find him eventually._

"_Where do you think you're going?" someone asked. I turned around to a man, maybe my dad's age, who was drinking a large mug of beer and had a cigarette in his mouth. "Do you want a drink?"_

_Was he asking _me, _a 9-year old, if I wanted a drink? It was insane. I shook my head quickly, but he tried handing me a bottle of beer. _

"_Just take it," he said. "It's good."_

_I shook my head again and walked faster down to the back of the building. I saw my dad sitting with everyone at the table, playing cards. I stood next to my dad and tapped his shoulder._

"_Can we go home now?" I asked. I was so tired, it was way past my bedtime, and I was scared being here. _

_He turned to me._

"_What's she doing here? Who is she?" Some man wearing a bandana on his head asked my dad._

"_I'm not sure," my dad said to them. "Go home," he said to me so no one could hear that he actually knew me._

"_I don't know how to get there." I answered._

"_Figure it out. Go."_

_He turned back around, and I began walking toward the door. The same man who had offered me beer asked again, and I ran the rest of the way out of there. I was now on the dark street, alone, to find a way home._

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

The memories of being younger still haunted me to this very day. The memories of having a father like Charlie Swan. I would never forget any of it, any of the abuse, no matter how long I lived with Esme and Carlisle, or how long I lived without my mother being there with me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered. I'd still walked with Edward, even though I was in a flashback. I didn't even think of how to walk anymore; I just went.

The road looked familiar, even in the pitch black. I looked around, trying to find out where we were.

Then, I saw it.

The old, broken-down bar was still there, with the dim lights peaking through the window. I looked at it twice before realizing that was the bar I'd had to walk home from years ago.

I stopped to look at it. Edward continued walking for a few steps, and then noticed I was behind. He walked over to me and followed my gaze toward the bar.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I remained silent.

"It's just a bar--do you drink or something?"

I shook my head.

"Then what's the big deal?"

I stayed silent for a minute, and then spoke. "You know the way home from here, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Good."

He looked at me for a minute and continued walking. I followed close behind him.

_**Good chapter?? Please let me know! Thanks.**_


	4. Phone Call

_**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**_

We finally made it home at around midnight. I'd kept looking behind my back as we walked past the bar, looking for anyone who would remember me…like they would. Esme was still awake, in the kitchen. She smiled at both of us as we walked in the front door. Then she looked at Edward sternly.

"I need to talk to you," she said to him. She turned to me and smiled. "Are you going to go to bed now?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "Um…I guess so."

She nodded. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night." I slowly started walking to the stairs, and stopped at the foot of the stairs to see if I could listen. I knew it was nosy, but I wanted to know what was so serious that they needed to talk about. I couldn't hear, so I went the rest of the way up the stairs and went to bed.

Sunday. One of my least favorite days of the week, especially once night came. Because, that meant school was tomorrow. I'd have to deal with Mike Newton bothering me about Edward. He'd probably make me late for Calculus again.

"Good morning, Bella." Esme said when I came down stairs. She seemed to always be in the kitchen.

"You, too," I replied, getting a bowl out to get cereal. She was staring at me, I could tell, but I tried to ignore it and continue getting breakfast. When I was done, I looked at her once and then left the room to go to the living room. I turned the TV on and watched some reality show. Esme went upstairs, so I was alone downstairs. The house was silent, except for the low sound of the TV.

The phone rang. I got up, put the bowl of cereal down on the coffee table, and then walked into the kitchen. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk to Esme Cullen." An authoritative voice said.

"This is Bella Swan, but I know-"

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Upstairs. Hold on, I'll get her." I placed the phone down and then went to the foot of the stairs.

"Esme!" I called. "Someone's on the phone for you."

She didn't respond. I went back to the phone and picked it up.

"She can't hear me. I think she might be in the shower. Can she call you back?" I asked.

"Tell her to call me back as soon as she's out of the shower. Here's the number."

He gave me a number quickly and I scrambled to get a piece of paper to write it on. Once I had the number and said, "Okay," he said "Good bye," quickly and hung up.

I hung up and then thought for a minute. Who could that be? Why would they need to speak to Esme right that minute? The voice had sounded like someone of authority. Were we in financial trouble, maybe, and they were warning us? I doubted that could happen. We lived in this huge house, and Esme and Carlisle didn't seem strapped for cash at all. So…what could it be, then?

I went back to the living room and attempted to enjoy the rest of my cereal, but the phone call bothered me for the rest of the day.

"And then he just hung up?" Angela asked over the phone once I'd told her the story of the phone call.

"Yeah. It was weird." I said, sitting on my bed, twirling my hair.

"Sounds weird. Who do you think it was?"

"I have no idea. Do you?"

She thought for a minute. "Nope."

I sighed.

"Maybe it was just a car insurance person or something. Carlisle and Esme do have a lot of expensive cars."

"Yeah. Maybe." I paused for a minute, thinking of that possibility. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and sat there, staring down at the phone. I heard someone walk past my door, so I ran over to it, opening the door. It was Edward, luckily. I needed to talk to him.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Can you come in to talk for a minute? I have to ask you something."

He hesitated, and then said, "Sure," and came into my bedroom. I shut the door so Esme wouldn't hear my suspicions. Before, once she had gotten out of the shower, I'd told her about the phone call and read her the number. I kept the piece of paper with the number hidden in my room.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting next to me on my bed. I looked down, tapping my feet, and then finally looked up.

"Well, before we got a phone call. It was this man who sounded very urgent and demanded he talk to Esme. I told him she wasn't there and he gave me the number quickly and then hung up. I don't know why I find it so strange, but…do you have any idea of what it was about?"

He looked kind of panicked. His eyes widened a little, and he gulped.

"And the other day," I continued, "there was someone who hung up on me because I said it was me instead of Esme. Do you know what's going on, Edward?"

He finally shook his head after sitting there silently for a moment. "No. I don't know." He said, his voice somewhat hoarse. "Maybe you should just let my mom take care of this, okay? Whatever it is."

I looked at him suspiciously. "You look like you know something. Do you?"

"I just told you, Bella, no."

"All right, all right. I don't know why it's so weird to me." I shrugged. "It's probably nothing."

"Mm-hmm." He looked as if he was thinking of something else. He stared into space. He stood. "I'm gonna go."

"All right."

He left, and I was left alone to sit there and think.

_**Sorry for the short chapter and for not updating in awhile! And for readers of the other story, sorry about that, too. **_

_**Please review! It means a lot to me. Thanks.**_


	5. Shadows

_**So sorry that I haven't updated this or the other story in so long! D: **_

_**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**_

_Ever figure out what that phone call was about? _Angela asked me in a note at school on Monday. We were in science class, passing notes as the teacher droned on and on.

_Nope. I'm just gonna ignore it. It's none of my business, anyway. _I wrote.

_You busy after school? Jess wants us to go shopping with her…_

_Again?_

_Yup. You want to go?_

I sighed and then wrote, _Yeah, I guess. Are you going?_

_Yeah. _

_Good. _

The bell rang, and it was time for History. Mike Newton came running up to catch up with Angela and I. He walked next to me.

"Hey, Bella," he said, "that's some interesting stuff we're learning in science, huh?"

I nodded. "Sure." I hadn't really paid much attention to the lesson.

"Are you going to study for tomorrow's quiz?"

"There's a quiz tomorrow?" Angela asked. I hadn't known that either.

"Yeah. It's on the lesson from today."

Of course the one lesson I don't listen to has to have a quiz on it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna study." I said.

"Me, too." Mike Newton said. "And…um…I was wondering…since we both have that quiz…" He looked around and then back at me. "Do you want to come over my house today and we can study…?"

"You mean a study date?" Angela asked, a smile plastered to her face. I lightly elbowed her. "I had to say it," she muttered.

I turned back to Mike Newton. "Well, um, I'm going shopping with Angela and Jessica today."

"You hate shopping."

"Yeah, but they always force me to go with them, anyway."

"You can come after you shop."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll come."

He smiled. "Great. I'll see you then. Gotta go."

He walked ahead of us and then went into his next class. I continued walking with Angela toward the History classroom.

"He likes you," Angela chanted.

"Why do you think he likes me so much?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Why wouldn't he? You've been friends for awhile. And, you're pretty. So why wouldn't he?"

"Doesn't he notice I don't like him that way back?"

"Maybe, but probably not."

"Maybe one day he will."

We entered the History classroom and my teacher, Mrs. Campbell, smiled at us. She was younger, maybe in her twenties, and was always awake and happy. I didn't know how she could be so happy in school. I was never as perky as her.

"Good afternoon, Bella, Angela." She greeted us. We were the first ones in the classroom today.

We both said good afternoon to her and sat down in our seats as everyone else arrived and was greeted by Mrs. Campbell.

She began her lesson, and this time I paid attention, thinking there may be a quiz on it tomorrow. And, with just my luck, she announced a chapter test for tomorrow, on all four lessons. Joy.

My last class was gym, which was one of my least favorite subjects. I was never the most athletic person…actually, I was far from it. I couldn't even walk in a straight line without tripping at least once. Yeah, I was pretty uncoordinated. So, whenever it was time for gym, I'd stand there and just pretend to know what I was doing. It never really worked out.

The sport all the girls were playing today was basketball. I rolled my eyes as soon as the teacher announced it. The two captains picked different girls, starting from the best athletes to me. I was the last picked, as usual. I sighed and walked over to the team that was forced to pick me. Then, the whistle went off and we started playing.

Me plus running…doesn't really work out. Me running looked like a toddler taking their first steps. I look like I never ran in my life and I had no idea what I was doing. So, when I was passed the ball when I was next to the basket, I was absolutely clueless. I stood there, looking down at the basketball and then up at everyone running over to me.

"Shoot it, Bella!" The gym teacher told me. "Hit the backboard!"

What the hell was a backboard? I turned to the basket, and tossed the ball up. It didn't even hit the net; it just went up a little, and then fell. Someone got it and began running down the court, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded. How the fuck were you supposed to shoot that thing?

Finally it was time to go change and go home. I walked toward the doors of the locker rooms, and the teacher stopped me.

"Bella," she said, "I can teach you things about basketball, if you want. You seem interested in playing."

I looked at her, confused. I looked interested in playing basketball? It was actually quite the opposite. I shook my head. "Um, no, thanks."

"Well, you have to at least try in gym to get an A for the year."

"I am trying. I'm not good."

"But you could become better."

"That's okay. I have to go before I'm late."

She didn't say anything as I walked into the locker room. After tripping on my way, I got changed and then waited for the bell to ring for me to meet up with Angela and Jessica to go shopping.

They were in the parking lot, next to Jessica's car. She had a big car so she could put a ton of clothes that she bought in it. They greeted me and we left to go shopping.

"Nice shot in gym," Jessica said as she drove down the quiet road. We were leaving town, since there were not many shops in Forks.

"Ugh, shut up." I said.

She laughed.

"I hate sports. Why should we have to go to gym if we aren't good at sports?" I asked.

"I know," Angela agreed.

"Does Edward know you're here?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, shit. I forgot to tell him….Well, he'll figure it out." I laughed. "He probably doesn't care, anyway."

The three of us were quiet, and then Jessica spoke.

"What does Edward think about me?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked, surprised she'd wonder that.

"Edward. Does he like me?"

"Um, he doesn't really know you…"

"But does he think I'm pretty? Nice? Cool?"

"I don't know. He doesn't talk about you…"

"He is so hot," she smiled. "So, are you guys like, brother and sister?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Just…friends, I guess? I mean, I don't know if he wants to be my friend, but…we're not siblings, and we don't think of each other as siblings."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "Well, can you ask him about me sometime? And tell me what he says."

"All right…"

"Why do you want to know?" Angela asked.

"'Cause _I _want to know _him_."

She smiled perkily and I leaned my head against the window, silent.

"You know…um, Jessica." I trailed off, not sure how to say it. "I don't think he's into younger people…if you know what I mean."

"He's only in the grade above us."

I shrugged. "I don't think he still would want to."

"Bella, you just want me to back off so you can get him eventually!"

"No, I don't. Not at all, actually. I'm just telling you what I think."

"Well what you think is not always right."

Angela was about to say something, but then stopped and sat back in her seat. I glared through the window as we entered the next town to shop.

"Oh my God, we have to go in this store!" Jessica squealed, grabbing both of our arms and pulling us into a clothing store. When she got mad at one of us, she usually got over it pretty quick…unless it was a huge argument. Angela and I stumbled into the store, and she let go of our arms and started looking through the clothing. Angela and I awkwardly went down the aisles, every once in awhile picking up a shirt to look at. Once I saw the price, I put it back.

"How long are we going to be here?" I asked.

Angela shrugged. "However long it takes her to find the 'perfect outfit.'"

**~Edward**

"Where is she?" Mom exclaimed from the kitchen, dialing a ton of phone numbers to ask about Bella. Bella had never come to the parking lot to get a ride home. We couldn't have her out by herself; it was far too dangerous right now.

"I don't know!" I answered. "I waited for an hour and she never came!"

"Where do you think she'd go? Find her!"

"Um…" I thought where in the world that kid could be. "With her friends," I decided.

"Which friends?"

"Angela and Jessica."

"I'll call their parents."

Mom talked to Angela's mother in a very worried voice. After two minutes, she said, "Thank you so much," and then came into the living room.

"She's shopping in the next town," she told me. "Go pick her up, now."

"Okay."

I rushed to my car and drove quickly. Normally, if I were forced to pick Bella up from one of her stupid shopping trips, I'd complain to Mom until she finally had to go pick her up herself. Bella and I never got along, and it was my fault. Now, with all this happening and her safety in danger at the very moment, I needed to start being nicer toward her, because, maybe she did deserve a chance. She also deserved another friend, especially if she ever learned what was happening now.

And I could be that friend.

**~Bella**

"Okay, guys, this outfit," -Jessica held up a pair of jeans and a sparkly top- "or this one?" she held up a longer pink top with skinny jeans. I didn't see the difference, so I just picked whichever one came into my mind first. Angela picked the same one as I.

"You guys don't know anything about clothes," Jessica said, "this one is clearly better," she said about the one we didn't pick. She went to go buy it.

When she came back, it was finally time to leave the store. We walked outside; it was not dark outside yet, but it was probably about five or six. I tried to get my phone from my pocket, but I didn't have it. Great.

I felt something strange; like being watched. I couldn't see from where it was, but I felt someone staring at me. I looked around but could not see anyone.

A car pulled up next to us. I didn't pay attention to it; I finally caught a glimpse of who might have been watching me. I saw a shadow of the person disappear through an alleyway. I stared at the spot, trying to figure out who it was.

"Bella, we have to go." Edward's voice said. He put a hand to my arm, and I still looked forward.

"Hey, Edward." Jessica said. "Do you know me?"

"Yes, Jessica Stanley."

I heard her laugh. "You're funny."

"Um…thanks. C'mon, Bella, let's go."

I finally turned to him, and then to my friends. "Um, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, then." I said.

"Bye, Bella." Angela said.

"Bye, Bella. Bye, Edward." Jessica said, waving to him. Edward rolled his eyes when Jessica couldn't see him.

We got into his Volvo and he began driving.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He ignored my question. "Why wouldn't you bother asking Mom…I mean, Esme, if you could go today? We were worried sick about you."

"Why? I was just shopping."

"Well, just being in a whole other town could be dangerous."

"Since when do you care? And since when is it dangerous? I always go there."

"Not anymore. And I care because…"

"Because what?"

"Nothing."

"There's something going on, Edward. And now I know it. First, secret phone calls, then you picking me up and saying it's dangerous to be out with my friends, and also some person watching me."

"Someone was _watching _you?"

"Yeah. I looked, and someone's shadow like, quickly ran away, I guess? I don't know."

"When was that?"

"Right when you came."

He didn't say anything; he appeared to be thinking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just…don't go out with your friends for awhile. Just go to school and come straight home."

"Until when?"

"Until we say so."

_**Please review! Thanks!**_


	6. Haunting Discovery

Sorry this story hasn't been updated in awhile.

I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.

~Bella

**I stormed into the house, pissed off. When did Edward suddenly have the authority to tell me when I could and could not go out? He didn't! He never would! I had to tell Esme about how unfair it was. Seriously, it wasn't like he was my brother or anything. Far from it. **

"**Esme!" I called, walking into the kitchen, expecting for her to be there. She was. She turned, startled at me yelling. **

"**What is it, Bella?" she asked calmly.**

"**Edward thinks he can tell me I'm not allowed to go out anymore. Why?"**

**Edward walked into the room and cleared his throat. "I told her it's unsafe for her."**

**Esme looked at Edward and nodded. Looking back at me, she said, "Edward's right, Bella. It's unsafe."**

"**Why…?" I asked. **

"**It just isn't."**

"**Can't you just tell me why?"**

**She gulped, a worried look now in her eyes. "I can't." She said. "You don't need to know. You won't want to know."**

**I glared. "If it's about me, I want to know. I have the **_**right **_**to know."**

**She thought for a minute. "I'm not going to argue about it anymore." She said, turning to the counter and beginning to sort through papers.**

"**I **_**need **_**to know. I know something's going on now. Just **_**tell **_**me."**

**She threw the papers to the counter, and turned to me angrily. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't want you to know?"**

**Instead of answering, I walked away and to my room. If she weren't going to tell me what it was, I was going to find out myself. I turned my laptop on and went on AIM. I sent an IM to Angela first:**

_**Me: Do you know anything about anything going on around here having to do with me?**_

_**Angela: Huh?**_

_**Me: There's something going on, and apparently it has to do with my safety. I'm not allowed to go out for awhile and I have to stay home…know anything?**_

**It showed she kept typing but then stopping. That annoyed me.**

_**Me: If you know something that you're not sure whether or not to tell me, tell me. Please.**_

_**Angela: I promised I wouldn't say anything…**_

_**Me: Angela, please tell me. I need to know. I deserve to know. Is it bad?**_

_**Angela: …Yes.**_

_**Me: What is it?**_

**She typed on and off for about five minutes. Then, the truth came out.**

_**Angela: It's…about your dad…**_

**I didn't feel scared anymore, now matter how scared I should have felt. I felt…I didn't know how I felt. I was on the verge of crying yet I felt **_**calm. **_**What Angela had just told me was something that my life could be in danger because of. And I wasn't even supposed to know about it. These past days I had no idea of the danger around me, I just lived peacefully, taking the safety I had for these past years for granted. **

**I signed off of the instant messenger and sat on my bed, thinking more. I stared into space, my knees up and my arms wrapped around them. I heard light footsteps in hallway. They knocked on the door. **

"**Who-who is it?" my voice sounded frightened. Now I knew I definitely was frightened, even if I thought I wasn't. **

"**It's the three of us." Esme's voice said. "May we come in, Bella?"**

**I remained silent.**

"**We're coming in, Bella." Edward said. "We need to talk to you."**

**The door slowly opened, and there stood Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. They walked in, leaving the door open behind them.**

"**What is it, Bella?" Esme asked, alarmed, as she ran over to me. She sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. With the other she checked my forehead. "You feel warm." She said. "Are you feeling sick?"**

**I didn't say anything; they weren't even going to tell me anything. **

"**Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Are you feeling dizzy? Maybe you should lie down."**

_**Bella?**_

_**Bella?**_

_**Bella?**_

**Their voices of concern got to me so much I had to say something. **

"**Why didn't you tell me?" I finally exploded. **

"…**What?" Esme asked, surprised of me finally talking.**

"**My father escaped from jail! And you knew it!"**

**~Edward**

We walked up the stairs quietly so Bella wouldn't hear us. Otherwise, she'd probably scream at us and slam the door open and shut or something.

"What are we going to say?" I asked.

"We'll tell her we're sorry for not letting her leave the house. And for not being able to tell her." Mom said.

"Are you going to ever tell her?" I asked. I mean, I didn't want her to know now, but eventually she had to know. It was about her, after all.

"I don't want to." Mom said. "But we might have to eventually."

We got to the door, and after her ignoring us, we walked in, anyway. She sat on her bed, staring into space, not even blinking. She looked like a zombie. I was afraid to even say anything to her.

"What is it, Bella?" Mom asked as she went to check her temperature. I remembered many times when I was little when she'd insist on checking my forehead for a fever every time I complained of a cough or head ache.

Dad was asking her if she were about to faint. If she did, I'd have no idea what to do. I'd leave it to Dad. He knew a lot about that stuff. He was a doctor, after all.

Bella continued with her zombie-like state but finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she screamed, looking up at each of our faces. Her eyes were bloodshot and showed terror.

"What?" Mom asked.

"My father escaped from jail! And you knew it!"

Oh, shit. How the hell did she find out? I didn't say anything…I thought. Maybe while I was sleeping I told her. Sometimes I slept walked or talked in my sleep…

Mom's eyes widened, and she looked at Dad in panic.

"Bella, um, what-"

Bella cut Mom off. "Don't pretend you don't know! My dad escaped from jail, and everyone but me knew!"

"Bella, we…we're sorry."

"Who told you?" I asked. I worried it would be me, and then my parents would be pissed off. But it wasn't my fault. You can't control sleep.

"Angela told me. She said her mom read about it in the paper. They're asking about information about him."

"They don't think he's in town, Bella. You'll be okay. He doesn't know where you are now. He probably thinks you're still with your mom." Mom said comfortingly.

That didn't work for Bella. "My mom? He's going to get to her, then!"

"He won't hurt anyone." Dad said. "The police are on a search for him even this very minute. And they are making sure you're safe right here at home."

She didn't say anything; she seemed to be in deep thought again.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Mom asked her, and she nodded slowly. Mom gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight." Mom told her, standing up and heading toward the doorway. Dad said goodnight to her and left as well, leaving me there. Bella looked up at me, a helpless look in her eyes.

"Bella, why would he want to come to you?" I asked.

"He wants his revenge."

"For what?"

She looked away, and then back at me. "I'm the one who got him arrested."

**Good chapter? Please let me know! Thanks**


	7. Detective Robinson

_I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc. I do not own the movie, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, which is mentioned in this chapter. Oh, and from the last chapter, I don't own the AIM instant messenger. I think that's all. _

_~Bella_

"_**What happened that day?" he asked me. He sounded curious to know how my father was arrested. Also, the look in his eyes showed concern, like he wanted to help. I hadn't seen that in a person's eyes in so long, so I trusted him and decided to tell him. I took a deep breath. **_

"_**It was a normal day…at least, normal for me. For some others, not that normal. My dad was being his usual drunken self, smashing plates and yelling at us. When he was about to hurt my mom, I went to the kitchen and called the police…he was about to kill her…"**_

"_**Then what?" he asked after a minute. **_

"_**The police came in time."**_

_**He nodded. **_

"_**He promised to come back for his revenge one day…and I guess now's when he meant." My eyes widened as I looked down at the ground. I looked back up at him; his eyes were kind. I knew it from looking at him. I could tell when a person meant their kindness by the look in their eyes; I'd seen the not-so-kind side of people before. That was in their eyes as well. **_

"_**He won't get to you," he told me, looking stern. "I won't let him."**_

_**I snorted.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I just…haven't you always hated me? Why are you being so nice?" I've asked him before, but I knew there must have been some other kind of answer. **_

_**He was silent for a minute. "I never hated you." He paused, looking like he wanted to say more. Then, he said, "You should go to sleep. It's late."**_

"_**You're not my parent." I grinned. "Or my brother."**_

"_**Well…I'm giving you advice. As a friend." He stood and headed toward the doorway. "See you tomorrow."**_

"'_**Kay." I said quietly. He left the room, shutting the door behind me, leaving me alone to think. That was what was not good. Whenever I had time to think, I'd think of memories of the past. I did not want that to happen. But it did. **_

"_**What did you get?" my dad asked, holding the paper right in front of me. I'd brought home an F on a History paper. He'd taken it when I first walked in the door holding it. I didn't know why he cared about my grades…he didn't care about me. Why would he care, then?**_

"_**It makes me look bad when you get bad grades!" he yelled. Oh, that was why. **_**He **_**needed to look good. **_

"_**Sorry," I muttered, angry. I was annoyed that he was freaking out over one bad grade. I went to take the paper back from him, but he grabbed my wrist tightly, cutting off the circulation.**_

"_**Let go!" I told him, trying to fight the pain in my arm.**_

_**He pressed his finger nails in my arm more. I winced. **_

_**My mom walked into the house, home from work. "What are you doing?" she asked my dad.**_

_**He let go of my arm, finally causing relief to the pain. I noticed the markings on my arm now. They were red and hurting. He turned to my mom furiously. What surprised me was how he wasn't even drunk and he was acting this way. I guess it was his new way of being now. "What am I doing? You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"**_

"_**Calm down, Char." My mom said nervously. I remembered her calling him "Char" all the time when I was little. When they were in love. It wasn't like that anymore. Sure, my mom would say, "I love you," but it would be because he forced her to. Forced love was different than real love. **_

"_**Calm down? I'm perfectly calm!"**_

_**His fist hitting her in the eye was his way of welcoming her home.**_

**Curled up in bed, I tried to force myself not to be scared of someone who wasn't even there. **_**He's not here, he's not coming, **_**I told myself. **_**He won't come. Ever.**_

**I finally drifted off to sleep, around four in the morning, probably.**

**The next day was Saturday. It seemed like so long ago I was shopping with Jessica and Angela. As people say, time passes by fast when you're having fun. I was not having fun, which led to the slow days. **

**I woke up a little after eleven. I went downstairs and found a note on the kitchen counter.**

_Bella,_

_Edward, Carlisle, and I had some errands to run. We'll see you around eight tonight._

_-Esme_

**Eight? What errands took that long? I shrugged, figuring it was just a lot of shopping. I went to get the milk to make cereal.**

**Then it hit me.**

**They were probably going to the police station to look for evidence toward my dad. They were going to answer questions. About me. About everything. I dropped the milk after this realization. I'd forgotten for a second that my dad was somewhere, maybe somewhere nearby.**

**Maybe right outside…**

**I scrambled to clean up the milk, picking up a paper towel and mopping up the milk. Second time in a couple of days I spilt milk. Maybe now I would cry over it.**

**I closed the blinds of all the windows with the thought in my head that he could be here. I got cereal-without spilling the milk again-and clicked the TV on. The news was on…the Forks News. Since this town was very small, there weren't many interesting stories. Just things like, "New school textbooks set to arrive!", which personally bored me. But the headline of this story got my attention. Which is what news casters are supposed to do, correct?**

LOCAL HIGHSCHOOL GIRL'S FATHER AT LARGE.

**The news lady continued with the story: "Breaking news. Once Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, has escaped after 6 years in prison. Relatives of Mr. Swan are his ex-wife, Renee, and daughter, whose name has been asked not to be given. She is not living with Renee presently. Police are making sure both Renee and her daughter are safe where they are. If you have any information on Mr. Swan's whereabouts, contact your local police station immediately. Back to you, Diane."**

"**Diane" continued to talk about the latest kindergarten play that was "a local hit". Why would they not just give my name? It was obvious, anyway. Now everyone definitely knew. I'd bet every adult in Forks watched the news. And they all knew the Swans, even from years ago. **

**At the end of the program, they listed a phone number for where you can call if you had any information on Mr. Swan. I remembered the number after looking at it several times. I also remembered I'd written down the number of that person who had called me before I knew about this.**

**I had some phone calls to make. **

**I dialed the number from the news, since I would forget that first. I didn't write it down. It rang several times, and someone picked up. It sounded busy; I heard phones ringing everywhere.**

"**Hello?" the voice asked.**

"**Hi, I would like to ask you something."**

"**Sure."**

"**It's about Mr. Swan. Have you found anything?"**

**He was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry, we don't know anything about that. We just look for information regarding him."**

"**Oh. All right. Thanks, anyway."**

"**Who is this calling?"**

**Without thinking, I hung up. I didn't want to explain myself or why I was calling. He'd probably tell me, "Don't worry about it. Just be happy." I couldn't not worry about it. It was a big situation. **

**I went up to my room, leaving my bowl of cereal on the coffee table and the TV on. I opened the drawer where I kept the phone number I'd written down and brought it downstairs. I dialed.**

"…**Detective Robinson, how may I help you?" a quieted voice asked. More phones rang in the background. His voice sounded like he had a cold. **

"**Hi, um, could you give me information about Mr. Charlie Swan? Have you found anything?" I made my voice sound grown-up.**

"**Who is calling?"**

"**Um…" I thought quick. "Esme Cullen. I believe we've spoken before." **

"**Yes. I thought you were coming in later today?"**

"**Yes, I am. I was just curious." **

"**Well, we've tested a place where someone believed to have seen him. In another town nearby. Port Angeles. By an alleyway. We found his fingerprints on a garbage can down that alleyway. Seems like he was hiding there for some time and then left. But we know he's been there."**

**Alleyway. Port Angeles. That was where we'd gone shopping. Where I'd seen someone watching me…**

"**Bella was there a few days ago, Detective."**

**He sounded surprised. "She was? Well, I suppose that makes sense then. Since she was there-"**

"**Do you believe he's following her? Please tell me he isn't."**

"**Well…we're not positive, but now with this as well, it kind of looks like it." There was a pause and someone's voice. "Can we speak about this later? I'll give you the whole story again and we will talk about it. I have to go."**

"**Okay. Thank you, Detective."**

"**You're welcome, Mrs. Cullen."**

**Dial tone. I hung up the phone and sat down, nervous. My father had been watching me **_**right there **_**while I was out with my friends shopping. He was only a few feet away. A few feet away! And that was when Edward came to pick me up. He knew Edward now. He knew he knew me.**

**I tried calming myself down by watching **_**Ferris Bueller's Day Off, **_**a movie I usually found particularly funny. But today I didn't laugh once while watching it. I could barely even see the screen with the tears fogging my vision. I let them fall as I watched them drive in that fancy car they got a hold of.**

**I'd faked sick once, like Ferris. Except, I didn't get to do whatever I wanted. My dad had been home that day, surprisingly. That was not part of the plan I had. I was just going to hang out all day, watch TV. But instead, he bossed me around and hit me whenever I did something wrong.**

**Everything I did was wrong when he was there.**

Good chapter? Let me know!


	8. Letter

**Sorry there were no updates yesterday. I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

I'd dozed off while watching TV a few hours after watching the movie on the couch. I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. I yawned, put the TV remote on the coffee table in front of me, and stood. I started toward the doorway, first looking out the window. I couldn't see anyone, but suspected it would be our nearest neighbor, Betty Hemmingway. She lived a couple of houses away, considering the fact that our house was in the woods, for the most part. Anyway, she lived close by and was good friends with Esme and Carlisle. She usually came here when she knew I was home alone. She liked taking care of me when that happened. Maybe she brought some dinner or something. I opened the door and peaked out. No one was there; just a note on the doorstep. I stepped out to the porch to get the note, and a cool breeze brushed past me, making me shiver. I looked around after taking the paper, and saw a shadow move ahead of me. Shaking my head, trying to make sense of things, I went back inside the house, locking both the door and the dead bolt behind me. It was getting darker outside; many people get scared of the dark. I was not one of these people, but this situation made me more scared of anything around me.

I sat on the couch and examined the letter. "Isabella" was scribbled on the front of the envelope. I hated when people used my full name; I liked Bella and that was all. But, some people-like that nurse in the hospital-didn't know that was what I preferred. Maybe whoever this was from knew that, too. I carefully opened it, trying not to break the envelope. Once I got the letter out, I began reading.

Bella,

Once someone has left your life, don't think they're gone for good.

One sentence. That was the whole letter. I read it again, thinking of reasons why I got this letter. But then, I thought of it. What was the reason I was home alone today in the first place?

My father.

I didn't even want to think of him as my father. I was ashamed to have even known him. But, he was blood related to me all right, and I had to face that. And this letter…it was from him.

I'd thought when I was 10 and first came to this house that he was gone forever now, and I'd never see him again. But now I knew that anything was possible, and maybe, just maybe, he'd find me.

Wait. He did find me, since he was able to get this letter here in the first place! Soon, I felt dizzy, and the pictures on the TV were fading, becoming more blurry by the second.

Then I collapsed. In front of the TV, past the couch and the coffee table. I don't know how I ended up there, but somehow I was able to begin pacing back and forth, holding the letter, and then fell because of shock.

"Bella? Bella?" a faded voice asked. I felt coolness on my forehead, and I swallowed. My throat ached and I was thirsty. I opened my eyes and saw Edward, looking down at me. He was holding an ice pack to my forehead. His T-shirt allowed his muscles to show in his arm. I couldn't believe I found myself to look there. But, it was true. He had great muscles. The rest of his muscles showed through, like on his chest and other arm…

"Bella? What are you looking at?" he asked. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Sorry." I said.

"What happened to you?"

"I…um…" I looked to my right and left for the note. I had to show them. This was serious now. I had to tell them everything that happened having to do with my dad. "Where's the note?"

"What note?"

"That one." I pointed to the floor by the TV, where the paper lie. He stood, leaving the ice pack on my head. He took it and walked back over to me. He read it, but it only took a minute.

"Is this from…?"

I nodded slowly. "I think so. He rang the doorbell and left it here."

"Fuck," he muttered. "Mom? Dad?"

Esme and Carlisle walked into the living room, Esme carrying a tray of soup for me. She smiled at me nicely, and Carlisle crossed his arms when he stood near us. He knew something was up.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Look at this," Edward handed them the letter. Carlisle took it and put it in front of he and Esme so she could read as well. Both of them got looks of shock on their face. Esme dropped the soup, making it go all over the carpet.

"Bella…" Esme said. "Where did you get this from…?"

The police officers put the letter in an official envelope for evidence. There were two officers-Officer Stanley and Officer Williams. Officer Williams talked quietly to Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen, while Edward and I sat in the living room with Officer Stanley. He'd told me he wanted to ask some questions. I was shaking from nervousness, and to my surprise Edward held my hand to comfort me. I took a deep breath.

"So, Isabella." He said. "Or would you like me to call you Bella?"

"Bella." I answered.

He nodded. "Okay. So, how old were you when you first came here?"

"Ten."

"Mm-hmm." He wrote something. "And do you like the Cullen's?"

"Yes."

"Do you like living here?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone else ever live here? Or just the four of you?"

"Their other kids, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. But they're not living at home anymore."

"Oh, right. And do Esme and Carlisle treat you well?"

I knew where he was going with this. "Yes, they're very nice."

He looked at Edward. "May I speak to her alone for a minute?"

Edward nodded. "Sure." He looked at me and then stood and walked away. I looked back at Officer Williams.

"How is Edward? Is he a nice guy?" he asked carefully.

I nodded. "Very nice."

"And…does he act kind to you…? He wouldn't hurt you, correct? That's what I'm-"

"He would never hurt me. Not like my father did."

"Okay, then. Speaking of your dad. May we talk about him for just a moment?"

_No_, I thought.

"Do you remember the last time you saw him?"

I nodded slowly.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

I thought about how to tell the story for a moment. Then, I spoke. "He was being his usual self. Except then he seemed worse; this time, he was going to actually kill my mom, I think. So I called the police when I had he chance."

"And what was the last thing he said to you?"

"I'll get you, you little brat."

He wrote that one down in his notebook. "And how about your mom? Do you remember her?"

I nodded.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes."

"Was she a good mom?"

"Well, she couldn't raise me the way she wanted because of all my dad had did. So she couldn't finish to raise me. That's why I was taken away from her. She didn't choose it, if that's what you mean."

"Was she ever like your dad?"

"Never."

"That's good. You know she loves you, Bella. Your dad did, too."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was. "He doesn't love me. And I don't love him."

He didn't say anything; maybe he knew I was right. If my dad had loved me, he would've stopped drinking from the first time I told him it was bad when I was about five.

"_Daddy, when are you going to stop drinking icky beer?" I asked as I stood next to the kitchen table, where he drank yet another can of beer. I'd learned from the news of a man who drank and drove. Mom said it was bad for people to drink. I wondered, Why did Daddy drink? _

"_Never," he answered, chugging the last sip. _

"_But Mommy says it's bad for you."_

_He glared at me. "Well Mommy doesn't know shit. And you're as stupid as she is, so shut the hell up. Kids…" _

"_Daddy, don't curse." I said, stomping my foot. I was a persistent child, until I knew that he would hurt my mom and I. _

"_Don't tell me what to do, you brat!" He stood abruptly, the cans of beer-along with the new one he had just opened-fell off the table. The one full of beer fell on me, causing the beer to go all over me. I looked down in disgust and started crying._

"_You got me all wet!" I cried._

"_Good! You annoying idiot!" _

_My mom walked in the kitchen and saw me covered in beer. She gasped and ran over to me._

"_Are you okay, honey?" she asked._

"_She is not okay!" My dad yelled._

"_Why's that?"_

"_She's like _you_." He left the kitchen, slamming the front door of the house shut behind him._

_My mom told me not to worry as she cleaned me up. But, I did worry. And that worry lasted for both of us for five more years._

"Well, give us a call if you need anything else." Officer Stanley told the four of us as we stood by the front door. Officer Williams was by their car already, writing on the bag that held the letter. "Keep her safe." He told Carlisle and Esme. "She should only go to school, and then come straight home. Only until we figure this out."

"What about her being home alone? Is that okay? Like today…she passed out because of what happened, and no one was here."

"As long as the dead bolts are locked and all windows are sealed tight, she can stay home alone."

In case of what? I knew the answer, but I still wondered anyway. Would he really go to those extremes of breaking in to hurt me? Probably.

They both nodded. I looked at Edward; his teeth were clenched shut, and he glared at the officer. I wished I could know what he was thinking then.

"Well, again, give us a call. If anything comes up, we'll call you." The officer said. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, Officer." Carlisle said, closing the door behind him. He locked the dead bolt and the other lock on the glass door.

I wanted to know what Detective Robinson had said, but I could not ask. Because I was not supposed to know about him and him talking to Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. I'd have to wait until they'd tell me. If they'd tell me. Esme and Carlisle went upstairs to go to sleep, but Edward and I remained downstairs. He still looked pissed off.

"Edward…?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning to me. "What's wrong is that your father…is just… no offense, but, such an asshole!"

"Trust me, none taken. I know he is, Edward. But you shouldn't worry about it."

"Why wouldn't I worry about it?"

"Why would you?"

"Because I care about you, Bella. And if anything happened to you…well…" he trailed off. "Anyway, I couldn't stand it if anything happened. I want you to be safe. And…I know I haven't been the kindest person to you in the world these past years, even though we were supposed to be friends. But you are my friend. So I don't want you hurt."

I smiled. "Thanks, Edward."

He looked like he wanted me to say something else. I didn't know exactly what, though. The way he looked at me…it was different than ever before.

"You know…I can stay home from school tomorrow. My mom and dad will let you if you need to. And I can stay and be with you, if you want. Unless, of course, you want to be alone. I understand that."

"I think I'll go to school tomorrow. I think I'm fine."

"You think or you know?"

I thought about that. How was I guaranteed safety going to school everyday? Now, everything I did would be taking a chance.

"I think." I said. "I'll never be able to know anymore." I began walking toward the steps. He followed. I went into my room and pulled the sheets of my bed down and lay. A deep pain was in my ribs, probably from falling to the floor when I'd passed out, and it reminded me of something.

I saw him about to walk past, but I spoke so he wouldn't leave me here alone. I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. I wanted to talk.

"I remember when he broke her ribs," I said disturbingly calmly, staring off into space. I didn't know what was wrong with me; maybe I was still shaken now from passing out before.

He stopped and looked in my room. "What?" he asked, walking in. He sat on the bed, looking down at me. I sat cross-legged and upright. I looked into his eyes and continued the story.

"My father. He broke my mother's ribs once. All of them."

"How?"

"Well, they began arguing because my mother was seen talking to another man at a bar. My father had gone to the bathroom. He came back and saw her talking to this guy, younger than him. He was so angry. When didn't he get angry, anyway? So he went up to them and asked, 'Who is this, Renee?' in a calm voice. My mom answered, 'this is a friend from work.' My dad didn't like that answer. He didn't think my mom should talk to anyone at work; just work, no talk. So, he said to the man, 'I think you'd better leave before I bust your head open.' The man was smart; he left just like that. Now, my mom was frightened to even look at my dad's face. But, she did-right in his eyes. And he said to her, 'Come outside. We're leaving.' Of course, my mom left right away without a chance to say goodbye to everyone. They went outside into the cold night, and he took her hand forcefully and led her to a secluded area. An area by an old, big dumpster. No one ever went there, except for the garbage people to pick it up. But my dad and mom went. First, he slapped her across the cheek.

"But then he decided that wasn't enough punishment. So, with all the strength he had, he picked her up and threw her toward the dumpster. She crashed into it, hitting her stomach on the edge of the inside and outside of the dumpster. She then slid into the garbage, head first on a piece of old scrap metal that had been thrown out."

"Did he take her to the hospital?" Edward was intrigued.

"No. They came home that night-I had been alone since my dad wouldn't let my mom stay home or get a baby-sitter-and she was limping, holding her stomach. She'd told me what happened and went to the doctor when my dad was at work the next day. All her ribs were broken or fractured. She quit her job after that. My dad made her after finding out she talked to other men there."

"So…was it all from jealousy?" he asked.

"Partly. But partly just because he wasn't a good person."

"I feel bad that you had to go through all this and I didn't."

"Don't feel bad for me. I just need help."

"And that we will give you."

"I know you will."

"Well," he stood. "I'm going to go to bed, I guess. Goodnight, Bella."

"'Night."

He left the room, and I drifted off to sleep, not realizing how tired I actually was.

**Good chapter? Thanks to everyone who has read!**


	9. Skipping

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Usually I'm updating like every day. Well, you know how it is this time of year with graduations and stuff.**

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

The first bell of school rang loudly as I went down the hallway. Edward walked next to me as we went to our first classes-which were different since he was a year ahead of me-and stares came in my direction. I was surprised they were looking at me; usually it would be Edward they would look at. What wasn't to like about him, anyway? Hey, at least I'm honest. I'm allowed to think he's good-looking.

I knew why they were staring at me, but I didn't like the reason. They'd all heard about my father being somewhere unknown. Maybe they were scared to be near me. He could come any second.

Edward glared back at everyone, but that didn't stop them from looking. We continued walking, Edward looking coldly ahead of him. I guess this bothered him as much as it bothered me.

I said goodbye to Edward and went to homeroom. Mike Newton sat at his desk, and he waved over to me.

"Hey, Bella." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine I guess. Why?"

"Well, I just heard about your dad and all…is there anything-"

"You can do to help? No. I doubt you can send him back to jail for me."

"If that's what you want, I could-"

"Just…be quiet. Please. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, okay. Sorry."

I sat at my desk as the next bell rang and everyone filled in their seats. Mrs. Holmes, my teacher, sat from her desk to begin teaching. She looked at me and smiled kindly before speaking.

"Please finish the worksheet for tomorrow. Don't forget to study for your quiz coming up!" Mrs. Holmes said after the final bell rang. I grabbed my books and went to leave as quickly as possible.

"Bella, can you stay behind for a minute?" she asked.

_Damn it, _I thought as I walked over to her desk. The classroom was empty by now.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bella, I heard about your father."

"Everyone has."

"And I just wanted to let you know that everything will be okay. It will all work out." She smiled. "But you probably feel so frightened. You don't need to take the quiz this week if you don't want to."

"It's fine. Really."

"I'm not sure, sweetie. I don't think you'd be prepared. With all this going on, you know?"

"I think I'll be prepared."

"Well, think about it. It's up to you. Okay?"

"All right. Thanks."

"Have a nice day."

"You, too." I quickly left the classroom. I didn't want her to feel bad for me; like how I didn't want Edward feeling bad for me. I just wanted help.

Edward and I paid for our lunches and I led him to the table I sat at with my friends. He seemed pretty uncomfortable with the idea of sitting at the same place as Mike Newton. I knew they would never be friends. But, Edward and I wanted to get to know each other more, and I always wanted him to sit with us. What was the worst that could happen?

I put the idea of my dad's letter in the back of my mind. In school, I just wanted to focus on my work and my friends. After this weekend, it seemed almost impossible to do so.

Edward sat next to me on one side and Angela the other. Eric sat next to Angela, Jessica sat next to me, and Mike Newton was in between them-right across from Edward. Mike Newton looked from Edward to me, a curious look in his eyes.

"Um, Bella…" he said. "Why is _he _sitting here?"

"You know, I can hear you, Newton." Edward said.

"I know." He said. He turned back to me.

"Because I want him to sit here." I said. "You can leave, if you want."

He glared at Edward and began eating again.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mike Newton spoke yet again. "So, Bella," he said, suddenly more perky, "how long had your dad been in jail before-"

"I told you before, I don't want to talk about that." I said, now even more pissed off.

"I know, but how do you think-"

"Shut up." I said sternly.

"But seriously how-"

Edward stood abruptly, hitting his hands on the table. "Seriously, just shut up, kid. Or I'm going to have to beat the fucking shit out of you." He grabbed my arm, but not in a rough way. "Come on, Bella. We're going to sit somewhere else. So _he _can't bother you."

I stood, taking my lunch with me as we walked to the table where Edward used to sit at.

"He is such an asshole," Edward mumbled as we sat.

"It's all right." I said. "Sorry you had to sit there."

"We agreed to sit together, remember?"

I smiled while looking down at my lunch. "Right. And here we are." I looked up at his green eyes. They were perfect…

"Your eyes…" I somehow said. I couldn't believe I'd said that. I wanted to slap myself in the face for probably sounding like an idiot.

"What about them?" he asked.

"They're…really nice."

"They're not your chocolate brown ones."

"Please, I love your eyes way more."

"I disagree."

I found ourselves just staring at each other for a moment.

"I think the bell just rang," Edward said, still looking at me, "want to go?"

"Not really."

"C'mon. We can't just sit here. We'd be noticed."

"Then…let's leave."

"Leave…the building? The room?"

I shrugged. "Which would be easier to not be caught?"

He smiled. "I know where we can go."

"Where?" I asked, but he didn't speak. He stood and began walking, and I followed close behind. We went the long way out the building, down one of the usually unused hallways and out the back door of the school. No one had seen us so far. We walked up a hill, with the wet and muddy ground making me almost slip and fall back down. But, when Edward noticed I was about to fall, he took my hand in his and we kept walking next to each other.

We continued walking more into the heart of the woods, where the tallest trees stood, where the flowers all bloomed. Where the meadow was.

We entered a clearing, where flowers came up from the ground everywhere. We walked to the center, and I examined the beauty of these woods. This was a good thing about Forks-the woods.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking around. I ended up looking at Edward and still thought that what I was seeing was beautiful.

"You've never been here?" he asked, sitting down on the grass. I sat as well, across from him, and shook my head.

"Oh." He said. "Well, I come here to think sometimes."

"About what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…just stuff. Whenever I'd get annoyed by you I'd come here." He gave me a crooked smile.

I had to smile at that. Who wouldn't? "Well…I think it's nice here. It's so peaceful. It makes me forget…"

I did not want to say what it made me forget. That just made me remember more.

"You don't need to worry about that." He told me. "I'll use all my power possible to protect you, Bella. Because…you're…more than a friend, to me. And I don't want to lose you." He pronounced each word importantly, seriously.

I took a deep breath. "You won't."

And then, Edward Cullen and I leaned closer to each other and kissed for the first time.

**Please please please review! Thanks so much for reading, alerting, etc.! And does anyone know if poems are put on this site? I don't think they are but just in case maybe one day I'd write one. Oh, well. Just wondering. Please let me know if you know. Thanks!**


	10. Likes

**Wow I'm really slacking off with updating every day…I'm sorry! **

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

The day grew from early afternoon to the darkening hours of night as we sat in the middle of the meadow, talking, laughing. I didn't want that day to end; I wished I could just stay in that meadow and talk to Edward forever, not have to face the pain of what reality really had in store for me. Once I got back out of this meadow, I'd have to answer questions about my dad to police officers or detectives, and I'd constantly have to listen to people say, "It will all be okay." I won't be able to believe that until this whole situation is over.

Once the sun was almost completely down-well, what was there as the sun…we were in rainy Forks, after all-Edward told me that we should be heading home. We were late home from school, and we had lost track of time. Esme and Carlisle must have been in a panic! We rushed out of the meadow, but he still held my hand.

We went to the mostly empty school parking lot-janitors remained to clean up-and we got into his car. He drove off, heading toward the house.

It was only about a 15 minute ride, and when we got home there was a police car parked near the steps to the front door. Officer Stanley, Esme, and Carlisle stood outside the glass house, talking. When they noticed we were here, they had a look of immediate relief on their faces.

We made it up the steps, and I was swarmed by the three of them, bombarded by questions.

"Where were you?" Esme asked frantically, tears in her eyes. "We were so worried! We thought something happened!"

"It's my fault," Edward said. "We were together. It was my responsibility."

"Damn right it was your responsibility!" That was the first time I'd heard her really _yell _at someone. She was totally pissed off. "Bella, what were you thinking? Both of you! We got a call from the school. They said neither of you came to class after lunch! What happened?"

"We…I…" I trailed off.

"I decided we should ditch class." Edward said.

"It wasn't completely his idea. I said we should." I didn't want to see him end up getting in trouble for no reason.

"I am so disappointed in both of you! You could've put yourselves in danger! And right after this officer tells you to come right home after school!"

"You not coming home was a big risk." Officer Stanley finally spoke. "Be sure not to do it again." He didn't seem to care as much as Esme did.

"They won't." Esme promised him. "Inside the house, both of you. We'll talk to you more about this later."

Edward and I went inside the house and then upstairs.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble," he said.

"It's not your fault. We just lost track of time."

"Well, personally, I'm glad we ditched class."

I smiled at him. "Me, too."

Did he mean because we got out of class, or because of the trip to the meadow, talking, getting to kiss once? I didn't want to ask; it would be embarrassing if it was for the first reason.

I heard the door close behind Carlisle and Esme, and they both talked in anger. I figured the worst of their yelling was to come soon, and I might as well listen, apologize, and let it be forgotten. Hopefully.

They marched up the stairs.

"Please, you two go into Edward's room." Esme said as calmly as possible. We both went to Edward's room. I'd never been in his room much; only once or twice to tell him something or when I got annoyed at him when I was younger so I could take something of his and hide it. His room had all glass walls-like pretty much all the walls in this house-with a door so you could take in the fresh air. He had everything else in a basic bedroom-a TV, CD's, a bed, shelves. Nothing all too special.

We both sat on his bed, and Carlisle and Esme just looked at us for a minute. From the look in their eyes, I knew they knew something was up. Instead of asking about that they began talking.

"You both _knew _how much danger there would be from Bella being away from home." Carlisle said. He looked at both of us disappointedly, but especially Edward.

"I know, Dad." Edward said. "If anything would've happened, you know I would've protected her. At least she was with me."

"You're my son, Edward. And I trusted you to keep her safe by _bringing her home, _where she's guaranteed safety. Where were you two, anyway? The school called. They said you never returned from lunch."

"And how convenient is it that two people who know each other well both don't go back to class?" Esme added.

"We know you skipped class, so don't even try making excuses." Carlisle said as I was about to say something.

"Don't blame him." I said. "It's my fault. I'm the one who's safety is on the line. So don't yell at him. If I had gotten hurt…it would've been my fault. Not his."

"Both of you are at fault for skipping. That is that. And as for not coming home…both of you are at fault as well. We were worried about _both _of you."

"So, Edward," Esme said, "you're grounded for this weekend. And Bella-well, you're not allowed to leave the house, anyway, besides for school. You're not allowed to use the computer until this weekend is over. Got it?"

We both nodded.

"Okay, then." Carlisle said. "Come on, Esme. Let's go fix dinner."

They both left the room, Carlisle's arm around Esme's shoulders. I turned to Edward.

"Sorry, again." I said.

"Not your fault, Bella."

I sighed. "Did you have any plans this weekend?"

He shrugged. "Nah, not really. Maybe I would've seen a movie or something."

"With who?"

He looked at me. "Me."

"Who do you talk to in school? Anyone?"

"Not exactly. I mean, sometimes I talk to someone, but otherwise I'm pretty much a loner."

"Do you like being one?"

"I guess I don't mind it."

"Well, this weekend you'll have someone to hang out with. Me."

He smiled at me. "I'd like that."

Dinner was awkward and silent today, and we all sat around the table, occasionally all looking at one another. However, Carlisle and Esme kept looking at either Edward or I a lot.

"So, Edward, Bella…" Esme said, clearing her throat. "We've noticed you two have gotten along well lately."

"Yup." I said, taking a bite of spaghetti. Was there something wrong with us getting along?

"So…is it…like…well, you two…are you…" She couldn't seem to find the right words.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Esme." I said. "Is there something wrong with Edward and I getting along?"

"No, no." She said defensively. "I just noticed…that's all."

I was glad she didn't accuse us or anything. That would've been awkward. And annoying to explain. Because I didn't even know what was going on yet. I wondered if Edward had an idea. I didn't want to ask him, though.

The silent dinner continued and then I went upstairs to start my homework. I had a Calculus test tomorrow, along with a Biology quiz. Studying was not the best thing for me to do. I was not a good test taker, and I never would be. But, if I tried, maybe I'd get a good grade and Esme wouldn't be as mad at me as she was now.

As I read the third section of my Biology book, a knock came to the door. I turned from my desk chair, and Edward stood against the doorframe. He walked in the room, shutting the door behind him. He sat at my bed, near the desk.

"They have the idea that we like each other." He said, sounding somewhat amused.

"How do you know?"

"I heard them talking about it in the kitchen."

"Oh. Well…"

"What?"

"Do we…like each other?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Bella, wouldn't it mean we liked each other because of the fact that we kissed?"

"I…guess so." I smiled at the thought. Edward _liked _me. And I _liked _him. "Yeah, I guess it does mean that."

"Looks like my mom and dad are right. It doesn't mean they have to know for a fact, though."

"What else did they say?"

He shrugged. "Didn't hear."

"Oh." I thought of something I wanted to ask him, so I changed the subject of the conversation. "Have you found out anything about my father?"

He shook his head. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but we're going to the detective's office on Sunday morning."

"Really? What's gonna happen?"

"He just has some stuff to go over."

"But you're grounded."

"They want me to know about this."

"Do you know why?"

"They told me that I need to know in case I see anything. So then I'll know to tell someone."

"Right. And why can't I know, then?"

"Detective Robinson says he doesn't want you to be too freaked out. Sometimes people go insane because of the fear. He says you just need to focus on being safe."

"That's not fair. I should be able to know."

He shrugged.

"So…Edward…you have plans on Saturday?"

He grinned, playing along with the joke. "I don't know. I'll have to see. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie in the living room. Your parents will probably be out, though. Is that okay with you?"

"I suppose. I'll meet you there, seven o'clock?"

"Deal."

He stood, heading toward the door. On his way out, he said, "Can't wait," and smiled at me once more for today.

**Again, sorry for not updating in so long. I can't update this weekend but I will be writing, so hopefully I'll have a chapter up by Monday. Thanks everyone for reading! Please review!**


	11. Shattered Glass

**Hi everyone! I finally got my new laptop and the chance to write! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!**

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

~Bella

Seven o'clock finally came on Saturday and I was really excited to spend time with Edward and watch a movie. I wondered what movie we would watch. I hoped it was something I actually liked.

Edward got popcorn and sodas for us and sat next to me on the couch. He looked at me and asked, "What are we watching?"

"I don't know." I answered. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, you pick."

I ended up picking one of my favorite movies, _Titanic, _much to Edward's dismay, it seemed. I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't want to.

"Are you sure?" I asked once again as I put the DVD in the CD holder.

"Whatever you want, I want." He smiled.

The movie began playing and we watched in comfortable silence.

When the movie was over and the credits played, Edward put the empty bowls of popcorn and the empty cans of soda away in the kitchen, and the TV played regular channels. Edward sat back down next to me. The news was on, in this case. I watched, not really paying attention. But something did catch my attention then.

Edward went to reach for the remote, but I covered it with my hand.

"Give me the remote, Bella." He said.

"No, I want to watch this for a minute." I replied.

He went for the remote again but ended up on top of me in the attempt. We remained like that once the news report started, me with a panicked expression.

"Police and detectives are certain that former chief of police Charlie Swan is in the town of Forks, Washington. They have found he is looking for his teenage daughter, Bella Swan. However, this is a small town, and police are sure that they will be able to find him easily. If anyone has any evidence, contact the police station immediately. Have a nice day, everybody. See you tomorrow on Channel-"

I shut the TV off and stood. I turned to Edward. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't you tell me, then?"

"It's safer."

"How?"

"Because it would worry you if you knew. Bella, I don't make the rules. They told me not to tell you."

"Oh, so that's why you're going tomorrow, isn't it? To talk about him being here!"

"Well, yeah."

I threw the remote at him, and he caught it. "I'm tired of not knowing anything. He might as well just come here. It's not like I'll be warned." I began walking up the stairs, and he went to the foot of the stairs.

"Bella, just wait!"

"I'm tired of waiting! I'm done talking about it. I'm done with this whole thing!" I went into my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I lay on my bed and let all the tears that were welling up inside me fall on the covers, and eventually I fell asleep, knowing they'd be gone to the detective's office when I woke up.

I woke up at 3 in the afternoon the next day, and they were gone. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on, but the sound was just a blur. I felt numb, I didn't care about anything. I wasn't really pissed at Edward, I was just pissed at the world.

I watched some movie that was on the first channel I flipped to and then got bored of watching TV, so I went upstairs to go on the phone. I was grounded from the computer, but no one ever said anything about the phone, right? I dialed Angela's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Angela." I said.

"Oh, hey, Bella. Sorry about…you know."

"Yeah. I only found out yesterday on the news. But Edward knew; he just chose not to tell me."

"Maybe he was told not to."

"He was, but I should be able to know. It _is _my problem, after all."

She seemed to want to change the subject. "So, Jess and I are going shopping today…again. You want to come by any chance?"

"I can't. I'm grounded."

"Oh, all right. Well, I have to go since we're leaving. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"And good luck with everything."

"Thanks."

I hung up and then sat at my desk to write in my diary. I hadn't written in it for about seven years. But now I had no one to talk to and a lot to say.

Dear Diary,

What is there to do now? My dad is on his way right this very minute, and no one will be able to stop it, no matter how much they say they will be. Maybe he's right outside…But Edward, Carlisle, and Esme are gone; they just left me here alone to worry. What if

My writing was cut off because I heard a loud crash from downstairs. Curiously I left my room to go downstairs, but at the same time I was so scared I wanted to run away from the house and never return. Cautiously I went down each step one at a time, and when I got to the bottom I went to the kitchen. It looked as if no one had ever been there, ever. I went to the living room and gasped.

The couches were all tipped over and ripped open so you could see the furry stuff inside the cushions. The coffee table was smashed in the middle, leaving shards of glass everywhere. The TV lay on the ground, the screen cracked completely. I didn't want to look up because I knew who I would see.

But I did anyway.

"D-D-D-Dad?" I stuttered, backing away. He smiled and went closer to me. I cringed in the corner of the room, covering my face, in case he decided to crack my face in half, too.

"Hello, Isabella." He said, still smiling like the deranged person he was. "My beautiful daughter."

I did the first thing that came to my mind before he could kill me. I spat on his face and began running for the front door, first down a hallway. He yelled and chased after me. He tackled me to the ground, causing me to hit my head against the wood. I lay there weak for a moment, but then kicked him where a guy didn't want to be kicked and tried to crawl away, but he caught up to me. He lifted my head from the floor and said, "Sleep, Isabella. Sleep."

He crashed my head against the wood and everything went blank.

I remembered sleep like this. The kind of sleep where nothing can wake you up, where everything is just blank and peaceful and strangely happy. I used to sleep like that sometimes when I was very little, before my dad started drinking and stuff. Because back then I was a happy kid without a care in the world. Everything was perfect; I had Mommy and Daddy to take care of me, and I could just play all day and dream happily at night. Now I didn't know why I felt like this….I wasn't happy. I was unconscious. Is that the same? I never thought so….Maybe I was dead. Maybe he'd gotten it over with and killed me, and now I was on my way to whatever Heaven existed, if there was one.

I heard a light noise in the distance, like a motor running or something, but I couldn't bring myself to think about it anymore. I was dead, that was it. And I was on my journey away from the unfair world I lived in. No more worrying about my dad. The Cullen's wouldn't have to worry, either. They could continue with their lives like I was never even there.

It was hard to have to think about Edward. Because I really did love him, I just never got to tell him like I wanted to. The closest we got to saying that was saying we "liked each other". I now realized I loved him, but I would never be able to tell him. At least I got to kiss him once. That was the most I should've asked for from the world.

I fell back into the deep sleep I was in before without thinking of anything else.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	12. Explosions

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc. Enjoy!**

~Edward

"Are you sure that's all we can do?" I asked Detective Robinson. He'd just told us all we should do is wait around and see if anything happened with Mr. Swan. I wasn't going to just sit here and wait for something possibly bad to happen to Bella.

"For you, yes, that is. Us professionals will take care of it." He said.

"It doesn't seem like you're doing all that great of a job."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like the news caster said, this _is _a small town. It should be easy to find him, right?"

"Not necessarily, Edward."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to sit here and listen to shit from you. And I'm not going to let Bella stay clueless. That's just stupid." I stood and walked toward the door, pushing it open.

"Edward, wait!" Mom called, but I continued walking out of the building and through the parking lot. It was a good thing I'd brought my car with me. I'd had a feeling I'd be leaving early.

I'd proven Bella right by what I said to the detective. She did have the right to know, and we all deprived her of that. Well, from now on I was going to tell her everything I knew about her dad.

When I got home I opened the front door, but the hinges strangely came loose, causing the door to fall to the ground. I walked carefully over the door and into the house, wondering what the hell was going on. The living room was full of broken objects, with shards of glass everywhere. Watching my steps, I walked further into the house, calling "Bella!"

No one answered.

In a sudden panic, I ran around the house, looking for her. Every room I had looked in was ruined in some way. Some things were stolen. The last room left was Bella's bedroom, and I crashed the door down, hoping she'd be safely sitting there.

The person who broke in didn't only take objects. They took people.

My heart began beating faster, and I held my head with my hands as if it would explode. I knew

who did this; someone very familiar to all of us, someone we never dreamed would find us here.

Mr. Swan.

"Bella!" I cried once more, knowing the sound would just echo through the house and never reach a person's ear.

~Bella

I heard a light chuckle, and I tried finding a way to wake up, knowing now that I wasn't dead. Not yet, at least. I opened my eyes slowly, and the lighting in the room caused my head to start throbbing immediately. I looked around and saw a TV ahead of me, with some sitcom on. I was behind a couch, near a wall. The house I was in seemed so familiar, like I'd been there so many times before.

My dad was sitting on the couch ahead of me, and he must have felt my glaring at him, because he turned and smiled. He turned the TV off and walked over to me. He bent down to my height, since I was sitting in some chair, tied up.

"Good afternoon, Bells." He said disgustingly. "How was your nap?"

I just glared at him.

"Cold shoulder, huh? That won't be for long." He laughed. "So, remember this place? Bring back some memories?"

I looked around, trying to remember but not sure if I wanted to remember. "Our old house." I whispered.

"That's right. The one where you grew up. Remember, the good old times?"

"They weren't good." I said.

He shrugged. "I thought they were, at least. What was so wrong about them?"

"_You _were there."

"Oh, Bella. You've always been a comic genius. How's your mother doing?"

"You _know _I don't live with her."

"Oh, right. A bitch like her could never get a house like that one you lived in."

"She's not a bitch!"

"Calm down, kid. You shouldn't waste your energy."

"What do you want from me?"

"What do you think? I want my revenge. You shouldn't have called the cops. You could be living at home right now, with your mother and I."

"I do live home. With my new family."

He chuckled. "Family? Really? It's funny, because I thought you and that Eduardo kid were a little bit more…"

"It's Edward. And how would you know?"

"You think I just randomly decided today to come? I've been watching you, Bella. For awhile now. I've seen you two hanging out, but not in a brother-sister way. Remember, the meadow?"

_That creep was watching us kiss in the meadow. _I felt like vomiting on his ugly face, but couldn't find a way to throw up.

"Caught you, didn't I? Don't worry, I won't tell. So…you really like him, huh? I always knew you'd find someone like that. You are a Swan, after all. No ugly duckling." He laughed at his own "joke". I didn't think it was funny.

"Why…? Why were you watching me?"

"I needed information. Where you lived, who you knew, when you'd be home alone….You got a couple of friends at school, huh? Angela, Jessica….Mike, the guy who wants you to love him. But you don't like him that way, correct? You turned him down multiple times. Let's see…there's Eric Yorkie. Tyler Crowley."

"Get out of my life!"

"I've only just begun, Bella. Just you wait and see. I know anything and everything. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, both young and kind people who took you in when your mother couldn't take care of you anymore. See, I was the foundation of this family! And you ruined it!

There's Alice, the perky, short one. Jasper, creepy one who looks as if he were just haunted. Rosalie, the blondie who can get anything she wants. Emmett, the strong, muscular guy who thinks all the

ladies love him. And…last but not least…Edward, the guy of your dreams. The youngest Cullen, the only one not in college yet, hmm? Seems like you found some very nice people to live with. Have you enjoyed the time being there?"

I just stared at him in complete disgust. He had to get out of my head before I exploded. My head pounded, along with my heart. I needed to get out of here….I wanted to go home…

"No answer? You're just too happy to see me, still. Don't worry, I'm thrilled to see you, too. You're a

very pretty young lady, Bella. You probably knew that already, though."

I remained silent.

"Well, since the cat's got your tongue, I'll leave you alone for a little bit. Maybe take a nap or something; you don't want to ruin those sleeping cycles. Teens need their sleep."

He left the small room, shutting the light and door behind him, making it pitch black.

**Yeah so he's a freak…let me know if it was good! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc.**

Name Address 1 Address 2 Address 3 Phone Email


	13. My Bella?

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.!**

~Edward

I ran even around the house after looking inside over and over again, but still came up empty.

As I went behind the house, toward the trees and shrubs of the forest that almost engulfed the outside of the

house, I slipped on the muddy ground. It always had to freaking rain here, didn't it?

I heard the noise of car doors shutting, and people open and close the front door of the house. Probably Carlisle and Esme. But I didn't care. I had to think. Where in the world was my Bella?

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did I just say _my Bella_?

"Edward? Edward!" I heard Esme shout as they both ran in the backyard toward me. I just lay there. "Edward, what happened? Everything in the house is broken!"

"He was here." I said.

"Who?"

"Mr. Swan." I sat up and looked at both of them, panicked, "and Bella's not here."

Police were here in less than five minutes, and we all stood in the kitchen as detectives and officers wrote stuff down and took pictures. I just stood, thinking in agony of where that jackass could've taken her.

"Edward?" An officer asked me. I looked up at him. "How do you know for sure it was Charlie Swan that was here?"

_Because it's obvious? _"Well, I don't have _exact _proof, but he _is _the guy that was on the loose and after Bella."

He nodded and wrote who knows what down. "True." He looked at Esme and Carlisle, who hugged each other, Esme having tears in her eyes. "We'll be on the lookout 24/7 until she is found, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Do any of you have any idea of where she'd be taken?"

We all shook our heads.

"How would we know?" I asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, Edward. Just in case."

"Sorry, I'm just…" I trailed off.

I sat and rested my head in my hands. Bella didn't deserve any of this; her father needed to be hurt. By me. Because I loved Bella, and I wouldn't let her get hurt.

Whoa, did I just say I loved her? Today was a day for discoveries.

The officer put a hand on my back. "We understand, son. Now, we'll be on the lookout. You just stay here and relax. Don't worry; we will find her."

My parents thanked all of them and I watched as they climbed over the broken door and left.

_You _will _find her. But not before I do._

~Bella

My dad came into the room that morning, to my disgust and dismay. When I'd first woken up, I'd thought of something I needed to know. Whether he'd tell me the truth or not, I didn't know. But I needed to ask.

"Where's Mom?" I asked immediately, anger in my tone. "If this is where she was living when I left, where is she now?"

He just chuckled.

"Where the hell is she?"

"No need to yell, Bella." He said. "The neighbors might hear."

"Good. Then they can get me out of here."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. So don't even plan on it."

"Where is she?"

"You don't need to worry about that. That's _her _problem."

"And mine. I care about her."

"Of course you do."

"Tell me where she is."

"Nah. I'd rather you not know."

I glared at him.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint." He thought for a moment. "It's somewhere dark and lonely."

I gave him the, _What the fuck? _face as he just laughed. What an inhumane, sick, disgusting….I just wanted to kill him right then and there, and leave him here as I ran for my freedom and went to save Mom.

"You hungry?"

I was still glaring at him, but I nodded, because I was really hungry. Maybe he'd actually give me food.

Yet again, maybe not.

"That's too bad, because I have nothing to give you."

"I doubt that." I said.

"Well, yeah, but I just don't feel like feeding you."

I took a deep breath, holding back all the things I wanted to say to him. Now that he was going to starve me, I had to save all the energy I could, or else my death would be much faster. And I needed a chance to survive….If there was one.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked suddenly.

"Why? Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Well, maybe I'll spare you. Especially because of what I've already done."

My head snapped up so I could look at him with a terrified expression. "What did you do?"

"Can't tell you." He smiled. "So, you should be good to me. Unless, of course, you want to die." He walked toward the doorway, but then turned. "Oh, and don't even think of anything smart to do. I know what happens here." He grinned once more and shut the door behind him, leaving me alone once again, which was better than having him there.

I sighed in defeat. I wondered what Edward was doing now. Was he back from the detective's office, yet? Had he found out I was gone? Was anyone looking for me right now?

I hoped and hoped that someone was coming right now and would eventually find me. Especially Edward…

I really did love him, didn't I? I never knew from when I first met him that I'd ever even consider him as an _acquaintance. _Now I longed to be held in his arms forever, to not have to care about anything else. I wanted to feel like I did in the meadow,-without my dad watching, of course-that calming, wonderful feeling I got when I was with him. The way he smiled crookedly, and how his face was pure perfection…almost too

much perfection to bear. I wondered if he thought the same of me as I did of him. I hoped he did.

I hoped he loved me too.

But now I couldn't even ask him if he did. I would not be able to know. Maybe not ever. Maybe I would be dead by this time tomorrow, if my dad decided to kill me.

_Please, Edward, know that I love you and I always will, no matter what. You are the perfect one for me, and I never want to let you go. And if I do end up going…I hope you will know how much you mean to me, forever. And when you join me, when your turn comes years and years from now, maybe I can tell you that in person._

I looked out the small window in that room. It was a brighter day than usual for Forks, with the sun shining and no rain falling to the ground. People walked down the street, living their normal lives. Not knowing that Charlie Swan and his kidnapped daughter were inside the very house they passed by. I wished my voice was loud and high enough to crack the glass so they could hear me. And save me.

Maybe Edward would know to come here. But, wait….He didn't know my old address. Who did? Probably any official. So why don't they come here? I begged to whoever was listening to let them come to the realization of where I could be.

A couple of hours later, maybe at nine at night, my dad still hadn't come back. Good. I never wanted to see his face ever again. Maybe he'd gone out (stupidly thinking of him since he was being searched for) and gotten caught or something. I hoped that happened, because then they'd force the information of my whereabouts out of him, and then they'd come and save me. Then I'd find my mom, and everything would be great. I'd go back to Edward and tell him I loved him. And he'd tell me he loved me.

Oh, I was just being stupid. No one was coming here; I was stuck.

~Edward

"Anything?" I asked Mom immediately when I got home from school. She was in the kitchen, on the phone. She thanked the person and hung up, shaking her head sadly.

"That was the police," she said, "they haven't found her, but they're still looking. Oh, Edward, I'm sorry." She walked over to me to hug me. I hugged her back, and she pulled back and looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "I know you love her, Edward. And I'm sure she loves you, too."

"I do."

"And we _will _find her."

"I know."

"Well," she patted both of my shoulders, "why don't you go work on schoolwork or something? Get your mind off everything."

"All right," I said quietly. I went upstairs, to my room, but I wasn't going to do homework. Not now. I had to get out of here for a bit. This house reminded me of her, just because she'd been here before. I put my book bag on the floor of my room, next to my bed, and opened the big window that was most of the wall. It wasn't too far of a jump…and there were some branches I could hold on to so I could get down. I climbed down carefully and landed on the unusually dry ground, which was covered in leaves. I began walking toward the middle of the woods, my hands in my pockets and my head down. I needed to take a walk, just to think.

The sun shone down through the tree branches, lighting my path. The birds sang and flew around me, but I felt all but cheery. As the trees rustled in the wind, I felt a slight chill go through me. The weather may have been sunny, but the temperature was still cool. I knew where I wanted to go, but didn't exactly know how to get there. It would be very far…_but, who cares? _I thought. I had time. Because tomorrow I had a mission to begin. I liked to call it Operation Bella. And it _would _succeed. No matter what it took from me.

**Thanks to everyone who has read! Please review! It means a lot to me. And, just to let everyone know, over vacation I may not update as often. But I'll still write and update every time I can! So anyway, please let me know what you think!**

Name Address 1 Address 2 Address 3 Phone Email


	14. Why People Meet

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc. **_

_~Edward_

_I finally made it to the meadow by the school. I had to walk all the way, so it took a long 40 minutes or so. Plus, I stopped once in awhile to take a break. I stood at the same spot Bella and I were at, and I sat on a nearby rock, looking at the surroundings. The trees, with sunlight peaking through perfectly, the light wind moving them subtly. The flowers arranged all around me, along with the other plants. I hadn't noticed any of this when I came here before; I was only looking at Bella._

_A bird chirped in the distance and then it faded away. That made it silent-so silent it was kind of disturbing. I remained where I sat, not exactly thinking, but just trying to get my thoughts together somehow. Soon, I'd have to get back home, or else Mom would call the police telling them I was missing, too. I wouldn't want to frighten them, or to have the police stop the search for Bella just because of me. She was more important than I was._

_After a long time of just being alone, I left the meadow, making sure I had a clear picture of it in my mind to remember forever. I walked down the road as it began to rain. That was Forks, for sure. One minute it's sunny, the next it's fucking raining._

_Very few cars drove past, but one particular car stopped. They rolled down the window, and, thinking it was a stranger offering a ride, I continued walking without looking back._

"_Hey, um, Edward?" An all-too familiar voice called after me, their voice loud enough to be heard over the rain._

_I turned, rain droplets drizzling down my face. The wind was now facing me, making me all the more cold. _

_Looks like Mike Newton decided to take a drive today._

"_Newton?" I asked, kind of surprised. And annoyed._

"_Yeah. Um, you wanna ride? It's kind of cold out…"_

"_Um, sure?" Awkwardly I went to the passenger's side and got in. He began driving once I told him how to get to my house. _

"_So…" I said. "Why did you want to give me a ride?"_

"_I heard about Bella. Look, Edward, I was a jerk. You know, me trying to get Bella to like me and all. But I know she likes you. So I don't want you to hate me anymore. I just want her to be safe."_

"_She will be."_

"_Have they found anything?"_

"_No. I'm planning on searching myself tomorrow."_

"_Shouldn't you leave that to the professionals?"_

"_They're not doing that great of a job yet, so I might as well try."_

"_I hope you find her, then. And tell her I'm sorry."_

"_All right."_

_We were silent then, and I could hear the rain drops pound against the windshield. _

"_You like her, right?" he asked._

_I turned to him. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Just wondering. 'Cause I know she likes you. Just by the way she looked at you…"_

"_Yes, I like her. A lot. Actually…"_

"_What?"_

"_I love her."_

_Should I have said that?_

_He was silent. Maybe he was crushed. Well, he asked. If he didn't want to know the truth, he shouldn't have asked._

"_I thought that at one time, too."_

_What the hell? Mike Newton loving Bella? That didn't seem right. Yet again, maybe he thought the same about me and Bella._

"_And I'm guessing she didn't return that?"_

"_Nah. Told me she wanted to stay 'friends'."_

"_Oh."_

_Eventually he drove up the driveway to my house and stopped the car. Opening the door, I said, "Thanks for the ride, Newton. I guess you're not that bad of a guy."_

_He grinned. "Same for you, Cullen." He held his hand out, and I shook it. I closed the door and he drove away as I went up the porch steps._

_Mom was standing right by me as soon as I got in the house. She looked worried._

"_Where did you go?" she asked. _

"_I had to take a walk."_

"_Next time please let me know when you're going out. You scared us."_

_Dad came into the room and walked up next to us. "Here, Edward," he said, handing me a piece of paper. "This is Charlie Swan, in case you ever see him."_

_A picture of an older man was on the paper. He had brown hair, a mustache, and was smiling strangely. I wanted to kill him for all he did. _

"_Okay." I said. _

"_Ever seen anyone like him?"_

_I thought, looking down at the picture. "No." "All right, just be on the watch."_

_I went up to my room again, but without planning on leaving. I wasn't doing schoolwork, either-I wasn't even going to school tomorrow. Who knows-maybe not ever again._

_~Bella_

_This was the…third day I was here? I didn't really want to keep track. Numbers never ended._

_But, no matter what day it was, I was hungry as hell. But, he refused to feed me anything at all. I even said I'd take something stale. It didn't matter. The hungriest I've ever been was once when I was younger and still living here. My dad was punishing me because I'd broken the TV set on accident, and he'd wanted to watch something. So, he didn't feed me for a few days. I planned on eating a lot at school at first; but then he pulled me out of school for those days after realizing I could eat there. Some punishment, huh? Not being able to eat? Wasn't that a little extreme? No, wait- very extreme._

But now I felt hungry and alone, which was much worse than being hungry and having my mom with me to help. She couldn't give me anything because my dad was on the watch…why did he care so much?

The loneliness I felt seemed to make me feel even worse than when being with someone. I just had to think of my mom…and Edward…

It was raining now, making my mood come to life, even outside this house of haunting memories. I rested my head on the back of the chair, sighing. Maybe someone was on their way here now, and all that was left to do was wait patiently. Yet again, maybe not.

And probably not.

~Edward

I had everything I may need with me, ready in a backpack. Some food and water, depending on how long I was gone. A flashlight, for night. An extra set of clothes in case it rained a whole lot. A knife…in case…you know. I didn't want to pack anything else because then it would be too annoying to carry around. _Oh, and a blanket. I have to remember a blanket, _I thought as I went to get one. I had to sleep out in the woods, where no one could find me.

Now that I was ready for tomorrow, I lay in my bed, staring out the window and at the stars, all scattered around and bright. Each one had its own story, its own reason for being there. Like people. They have their own stories, their own successes, their own fears and problems. Maybe that's why certain people meet. They need each other to help with their fears or problems, and to encourage their successes. Like Bella needed me to save her from her problem-her own father. And that I would do. Because that's one of the reasons why I met her, and I needed to show that I was grateful. And that I could handle it.

**Sorry for my creepiness in the author's note in the beginning of the chapter…just in a good mood for some reason :D okay, I'll shut up.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think in a review! It means so much to me to get feedback. And to all who have favorited, alerted, reviewed, thank you so much! **

**~Twilight1707~**

**Like my signature? So creative, I know. I should change my username…if you review, please let me know what I should change it to! If I like one a lot I'll change it!**


	15. Wallets and Licenses

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. Happy vacation to everyone!…unless some still have school. then that sucks. stupid school. :/**

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

~Edward

I woke up extra early the next morning, before Mom or Dad woke up. I couldn't speak to them in person; they'd just discourage me and tell me I was being ridiculous. I went to the kitchen and wrote on a piece of paper:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I need to take care of some stuff, so I left this morning. Don't worry; I won't be long. Sorry I didn't warn you, but I didn't think you'd take it the right way. Talk to you soon._

_-Edward_

I left the note on the counter and then, with my bag on my back, left through the new front door. I walked through the woods, looking for town. If Mom and Dad sent people searching for me and I had my car, it would be really easy to find me. It was a cold morning, with some fog ahead and above the trees, so it floated down and caused some of my vision to be blurred. Where could I look first? If only I'd planned this out more, then I'd know what to do. But, since I didn't…

She had seen him in Port Angeles when I came to pick her up, so he could still be there. Maybe he'd bought a house there or something. I got to town and looked for any cabs driving around; I saw one approaching and waved. They pulled over and I got in.

"Port Angeles, please." I said. The man remained silent and started driving.

_Don't worry, Bella. I'm coming._

We got there after a little while, and I paid the man and walked down the main road. The shops were filled with people, a lot of them most likely from Forks. They needed to get some stores there so they didn't have to go far away just for stuff. I was by the store where I picked Bella up when she was shopping with her friends. She'd said she saw him in an alleyway….There were a couple of alleys across the street. I wasn't sure if he'd be there still, but you never know, so I looked down each one.

I ended up not finding him, but I did find something. On the ground, in the middle of the one alley, was a black rectangle filled with cards and money. His wallet.

I was glad to have found it, because it could have some information. I put it in my pocket and then went back toward the main road. I didn't know this town very well, so I wanted to leave before I got lost or something. I got the attention of some cab driver and asked them to take me to Forks. At first, he didn't know where Forks was, but then I reminded him and he realized.

The cab driver turned up the radio, and I heard one of the news casts.

"Police have recently reported no findings of any evidence for the disappearance of Isabella Swan of Forks, Washington. Her father, Charlie Swan, has not been found, either. Please call the following number if anything at all is seen."

"The father took her?" the cab driver asked me, assuming I knew her.

"Yes." I said tensely.

He shook his head. "You know her?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope she'll be okay."

"Thanks."

I began looking through the wallet. First I saw some membership cards, like for car insurance places and other companies. There were a couple of twenty dollar bills tucked away as well, along with his driver's license. It was an ordinary wallet, with nothing out of the ordinary. But, it was good that it had an address on the license.

It was in Forks, on some street I hadn't heard of. I asked the cab driver, and he said he'd take me there. I glared at the picture of him on the license; he was smiling like he always did, in my opinion, that is-creepily.

The cab stopped, and the street still didn't seem familiar, even though I was now there. I paid him and left the car. He drove away, leaving me alone on the silent street. I walked slowly down the unpaved sidewalk, looking around as the trees gave off eerie noises from being blown by the wind. It sounded like they were telling me something-screaming something. Warning me to go away. But I wouldn't-if Bella was here, I couldn't leave her.

The house I stopped at because of what the license said was old and creepy. The shutters were falling off, along with the gray siding. Some windows were smashed open, leaving glass on the dead front lawn, with yellowed grass and dirt. The screen door had rips in it and faded numbers. The main door behind it was black and old-looking. Slowly, I walked up the wobbly porch steps and opened the screen door. Maybe Mr. Swan was stupid enough to leave the main door open; no way was I ringing the doorbell. I put my hand on the doorknob and it creaked open.

I stepped into the house-it smelt of dirt and possibly dead organisms. I listened closely for any noises of people, but it was completely silent. Empty. Although my hopes were crushed, I still looked through the entire house to make sure Bella wasn't here. She wasn't, so unfortunately my search had to continue.

Why would it say this is his address even though clearly no one lives here? I wondered as I walked down the block. Where to look, where to look…?

~Bella

"So how are the Cullen's, anyway? How are they doing?" my dad asked me. He was being an annoying fuck by just being there and trying to talk to me. He sat across from me, eating something out of the can. I just glared at him.

"You can't be _that _unhappy about being here." He said while chewing. "I mean, it could be worse."

"Like how?" I asked flatly.

"We could be at my house."

"Why aren't you there, then?"

"It's a little run-down."

"Then clean it, you lazy fuck." I muttered.

He raised his eyebrows. "I have a home in town that I've had ever since you were born. Says so on all my membership cards and licenses and other shit like that. I used to go there whenever you freaks got on my nerves."

"You should've stayed there."

"Aw, come on, you know you love me, Bells."

I glared and continued talking. "So the police know you own that house? Even when they arrested you?"

"Yup. They couldn't sell it, though, so they just left it alone. It's a surprise to me it couldn't be sold. This is a nice neighborhood."

"They probably knew you lived there."

"Shut up. You don't have permission to talk to your father that way."

"I'm ashamed to even consider you as my father." I spat.

"I'm sure you don't mean that. It's the way your mother raised you that's made you like this."

"Just stop talking about Mom like that! She's a better person than you could ever _dream _to be!"

"_Was._"

"What?"

"Was." He repeated. "Was."

He began walking toward the door, skidding the chair he was sitting in across the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Figure it out."

I thought for a moment. I'd said, "Just stop talking about Mom like that! She's better person than you could ever dream to be!" What the hell…?

Then I realized.

She's a better person than you could ever dream to be. She _was _a better person than you could ever dream to be.

"You didn't!" I cried to him.

He grinned. "Oh, yes, I did."

"What…why?" Tears were gathering in my eyes now, and I was trying to control them, but it wasn't working.

"Because that's what she deserved! And there's your answer to where she is! Where is a place that's dark and lonely? Hell, that's where she is! She's in _Hell_! Where you will be soon!"

The room became blurry; maybe from the tears in my eyes, or the fact that I was about to faint. I saw a faint image of him closing the door and shutting the lights off, and then it all went blank.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**~twilight1707~**


	16. Birthdays

**I don't own Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

~Bella

I don't know how much time passed; I didn't care. He killed Mom. He really did.

I stare ahead of me in the dark room, now out of tears. I'd cried for who knows how many hours. My dad never came back yet, thankfully. I couldn't stand seeing his face…not ever again. Not after this. This was the final straw.

But why Mom? She was one of the kindest people I knew in the whole world; she didn't deserve that; she didn't do anything to my dad. And now she had to go through _that._

But there was no way Mom would be in Hell. My dad was crazy, insane. If a Hell did exist, Renee Swan would not be one of the people to be there.

Since my dad would have the nerve to do that to his own wife, doesn't that mean he'd do that to me? Was he going to?

Why did I care anymore…I was stuck here…there was no way out…

During the middle of the night, I still sat there, wide awake. The house that I once grew up in was silent, empty, dark, lonely…this living room brought back so many memories-good and bad, actually. When I was about five, possibly, I could remember Mom playing dress up and make-believe with me in the living room. This was when my dad was out of the house, of course. We'd laugh and talk and just be _mother and daughter, _not two people who were terrified of being hurt by a family member. I got to tell her about my day at school, like what we learned that day and where we were going next week on a field trip. But, there were the bad memories. While I'd talk to Mom, my dad would kick the front door open, announcing he was here to stay for who knows how long. He'd begin to yell at us, shoving Mom to the side of the room so he could walk past us. He'd glare at me and say, "Why the hell aren't you asleep?"

"I'm not tired yet. It's only five." I'd reply. "I haven't even eaten dinner yet."

"That's too bad. Go to your room. I don't want to see your face."

"Char-" my mom had begun.

My dad then backhanded her across the face, making both my mom and I gasp. A red mark was on her face, and she covered it, the tears welling up in her eyes. I looked at my dad, terrified.

"Do I have to say it a second time?" he asked. I shook my head quickly and ran away, leaving Mom to have to deal with my dad.

I took a deep breath, looking out the window. It was frosted with dew or fog or whatever the hell that water was, making me unable to see if anyone was out there. I doubted anyone would be. The faint glow of a streetlight was across the street, but that was the only sign that told me I was actually in a neighborhood with other people here. Otherwise, I felt alone.

I wasn't going to stay here any longer. I felt what my arms were tied with behind the chair I was sitting on. It was cloths and ropes, possibly easy enough to slip out of. They were tighter than they seemed. I tried to reach my fingers so I could untie all of it, but that just hurt and didn't work. My legs were tied as well, making it all the more worse. I tried standing while still tied to the chair, but then fell over, making the wood floor make a noise. I closed my eyes, muttering curses and hoping he hadn't heard me.

The door opened suddenly, and it crashed against the wall. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, walking over to me. He looked down at me and laughed. "Wow, trying to escape?"

I remained silent.

"Just because you tried, I'm leaving you there." He chuckled and left the room, leaving me stuck in that uncomfortable position. I thought of more bad memories suddenly…back to my sixth birthday party, at which he ruined one of my best friendships.

I used to be best friends-like best best _best _friends-with this girl named Lily when I was little. On my sixth birthday Mom actually gave me a birthday party. I was so happy, because my dad never let me have a celebration. He always said that my birth was nothing to celebrate.

But that day my dad was not home, so Mom decided to throw a party before he returned, which was in a day or two. I invited some of my friends from school. Lily was hitting a piñata the shape of a cake, and as we all cheered her on, the front door was opened.

My dad came in, looking pissed off.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Mom asked nervously.

"I knew…I knew you'd have a fucking birthday party for the brat! I knew you'd fucking disobey me!"

"Charlie, I had to find a way to celebrate. She's six now."

"I know how old she is. But I don't care." His vision centered on Lily, who was holding the bat for the piñata…I couldn't watch what he did next; I was sobbing and screaming uncontrollably, along with everyone else.

"Daddy, stop!" I kept crying, but he ignored me.

Lily's mom tried to stop it, but my dad just hit her, too. Eventually, Mom got him away and everyone literally ran outside. An ambulance was called for Lily. When they came, my dad rushed to say she fell. No one stopped him; they probably thought they'd get hurt if they did. I felt so bad about everyone having to go through that, and I wanted to apologize to every single person, but they did not want anything to do with me. Lily never talked to me again; the other parents thought Mom and I were bad people as well. I heard later that Lily moved away, across the country. And eventually the other people who were at the party moved to different schools. But why wouldn't they call the police to help us? Why did they have to think we were like _him_?

Poor Lily. She didn't deserve to go through that. He should've just beaten me. I was used to it by then.

All of my anger, all of the bad memories were boiling over, collecting in my mind, ready to explode. I needed a way out, a way to forget about him and to move on with my life without his interference.

~Edward

"Have you guys seen Bella Swan?" I asked, holding up a picture of her from a newspaper. I was on the streets of Forks, asking in case someone had seen her but hadn't told anyone.

"Nah, sorry, man." One guy, maybe my age, said when I asked him and his friends.

"All right, thanks." I replied as I kept walking. At the end of the street I saw one familiar face. It was Newton, walking toward me.

"Oh, hey." he said, his hands in his pockets as he looked down.

"Hi." I said.

He looked up at me and cleared his throat. "Is that her?" he gestured toward the newspaper.

"Yeah. Just asking around if anyone had seen her."

"I've been doing the same. Asking around, I mean."

I nodded. "I'm glad. She'd appreciate it."

"Yeah. Anyone seen her?"

"Not so far."

"Same here."

"Well," I paused for a moment, "thanks for letting me not be the only one searching for her…except for the police, of course."

"No problem. I miss her. And I want her to be safe."

I nodded. "I'll see you around."

"Will you be at school?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"All right. See you." He continued walking, and I walked the other way. It was late at night by now; I wasn't sure of the exact time. Now there were barely any people out; only me on the street I was on.

I decided to call it a night, and I found somewhere to rest. I didn't like the idea of having to sleep outside, but I didn't want to go home. Mom and Dad would try to stop me, and it would remind me of Bella. Obviously I had to think of her to think of where she could be, but it was different there. Everything was different now.

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks everyone.**


	17. Hero

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days! **

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

~Bella

I woke up tired as hell the next morning. I was still laying on the wood floor, and my whole body ached. No sunlight escaped through the window; it was pouring rain. Lovely. I heard my dad walking around in the kitchen, and groaned because I knew he'd be coming in the room shortly.

As if on cue, he walked through the door, holding a can of beer. Normally people would drink coffee or something in the morning, but no, not him. He drank beer, period.

He laughed at me and set the beer on a table. Then he walked toward me and lifted the chair and myself up and set me back to normal. I just stared at him.

"Aren't you going to thank me or anything?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Very well, then," he went to put me back in that position.

Quickly, I said, "Thank you," and he sat back down.

"You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I live here."

"Used to."

"Now that your mother's gone, I decided to take over the place."

_Now that your mother's gone. _I cringed. "Oh, have you?"

"Aren't you glad to be back here? Have you missed it?"

"The only thing I missed from here was Mom."

He grinned. "And not me?"

"What do you think? How many times do we have to go over this? I. Don't. Like. You."

"I'm sad that you don't. I wished we could've gotten along better before."

"It was your choice."

"Maybe yours, too."

"Can you leave?"

"Nah."

"What's the point in just…keeping me here?"

"To make you suffer."

"You've made me suffer enough."

"Not yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"I still have plans, Bella. I'm not done."

"How much more pain could you possibly bring me? You've already…_killed _Mom."

"There's other things I could do. And there's something that I will do."

"Whatever it is, don't you dare."

"Why? What are you going to do, kill me?"

"I could."

"But you wouldn't. So, don't try to act like a hero."

"Someone's got to."

"Leave that to your boyfriend."

I looked at him like he was insane. Which he was. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'd assume your little boyfriend will try to save you at some point. If he wants to, that is."

I remained silent.

"Do you think he would?"

He was trying to get me to hate Edward, to think he wouldn't save me. I nodded.

"Really? Because…why hasn't he come yet, then?"

"Obviously he doesn't know where I am."

"Is he even looking? Do you think?"

"The police are."

"That wasn't my question."

"I bet he'd want to, but trusts the police enough to leave it to them."

"Mm-hmm, okay."

I glared at him. "What?"

"Or maybe he's glad you're gone."

"Edward likes me."

"Likes? Doesn't he _love _you, Bella?"

"He may."

He smiled, amused with himself. "Hmm, I don't know…"

"Leave me alone."

"Do you love him? Would you save him if he had the same problem?"

"Stop talking to me."

"Would you?"

"Get out."

"Would you?"

"Yes! Okay? Yes, I would. Leave me alone…"

"Well, we'll see if he actually loves you if he comes to save you. It just takes time…and patience." He stood and finally left the room, taking the beer with him.

~Edward

I woke up from rain pounding on me. I sat up and realized I was soaked. And freezing. I shivered, looking for that blanket I'd brought with me. I should've brought a jacket instead, but it would have to do. I wrapped it around me and stared ahead of me at the damp woods. There were no signs of any people; it was all silent, except for the light sound of the rain.

I stood after eating a small amount of breakfast and walked out onto the street. I wouldn't look strange because I was wet since everyone else on the street without an umbrella was wet, too. I had to think of where to look now, but came up empty since I felt as if I'd checked everywhere…unless they went father than expected. What if they went somewhere across the world, like Australia?

I was just being stupid. How would they get to Australia without him being caught?

I figured maybe I should call home on the payphone or something, just to tell Mom and Dad I was okay. They worried a lot, so it would calm them down. They'd probably tell me I was grounded for three weeks, but I needed to be out here, and I already was, so it was worth it.

I put fifty cents in the payphone and dialed my house number. It rang a few times, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" Mom answered, her voice hopeful. She probably thought I was a cop saying they found Bella.

"Hi, Mom." I said quietly.

"Edward, where are you?"

"In town. I'm using a payphone."

"Come home."

"I can't."

"Why not? What are you doing?"

"I need to do some stuff."

"What is it, Edward?"

"I need to…look for Bella."

"But the police are."

"They haven't found her yet, I bet. So, I might as well try."

"Edward-"

"I'm not coming home. Not until Bella is safe."

"How will you be able to know if the police find her, then?"

"It would be in the newspaper. Maybe I'll look at one every now and then."

"Just come home…please…I'm so worried…about both of you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Edward, where are you planning on looking? How could you possibly find her?"

"You're doubting me?"

"Well…you're just…so young."

"I can find her. And I will." I hung up and walked back out to the street, shoving my hands in my pockets. It was not pouring so much before; just drizzling. I walked slowly, thinking. Thinking of where to go. Thinking of what to do.

Thinking how I couldn't go home.

**Okay, so next chapter things are going to start to pick up. Anyway, sorry again for the couple of days' wait, and I'll update as soon as I can! Please review, review, review! And alert, favorite, etc. Thanks!**


	18. It Could Get Rougher

**I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

~Edward

I felt so stupid. How could I not be able to know where Bella could be? Well, of course I didn't know…but I _had _to figure it out eventually, right?

I'd spent the rainy day thinking, and then stopping at a small, old-fashioned coffee shop for something to eat. The waitress seemed to know something was wrong.

"Anything else I can do?" she asked once she brought me my order.

"No, thanks." I replied.

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure." It was kind of annoying after awhile, but she finally left, leaving me to my "meal."

Now, I was on the "search" again. Did it count as a search when I was clueless and had no idea where to look?

_Okay, now seriously, think, Edward, think, _I thought as I sat at the table next to the window. Rain dripped down the glass, making it blurry to see through. I tapped my fingers on the table and skimmed a finger on my other hand on the top of a cup in front of me.

So, I'd checked his house that he owned. Nothing. Anywhere I'd seen him before. Nothing. It could have been a place that Bella knew too, I hadn't thought of that before. Like…somewhere she's been…

I almost jumped in my seat when I thought of something that seemed to strike gold. I drank the rest of my drink quickly from thirst, left some money on the table, and left the shop.

I knew where they must've been…how could I have not thought of it before? The answer was pretty much right in front of me!

They were at Bella's old house.

~Bella

Edward. I don't know how much longer I can stand being here, in this place, seeing him all the time. I want to see _you_, to talk to _you_, to be with you…I never realized how much I _loved _you until I couldn't see you…

I realized at some point while I was here that I hadn't thought of Edward that much. I was preoccupied with the horrid news about my mom, and…it just all got so difficult. But now, thinking of him, I wanted so badly for him to come. I needed him to come. I needed him.

I hoped and hoped he'd find a way here…he didn't even know where I lived before I came there. Maybe, just maybe…he'd find a way.

This day was going so slowly, the clock in the living room ticking slowly and loudly as each second passed by. What day was it…? I'd lost track ever since the Sunday I was taken here. Who knew how long it had been since. It felt like a century to me.

My dad had actually fed me today…a few crackers and water…wasn't he kind? Even if my stomach wasn't yelling at me as much anymore, I was still hurting. Sitting for however many days it was in a row hurt, and I still ached somewhat from falling before. My heart also ached, from being away from the people I love, being near the person I hated, and from losing a loved one. Mom was watching me now, somehow, somewhere, and I had to make her proud…

I had to get out of here.

~Edward

I knew who would know where Bella used to live. Old friends would, right? And I happened to know old friends of her parents. They were very close, and I knew exactly where they were.

My house.

I got home, trying to be as quiet as possible. I didn't want my parents to see me; they'd delay how long it took to get to Bella. Making sure no one was there, I went into the kitchen. I opened a drawer and pulled out Mom's phone book. I scrolled through the "S" section and finally found _The Swan Family, _written in Mom's rushed but neat handwriting. Their old number was there, along with the address. After writing it on a small piece of scrap paper, I closed the book, put it back, and went out the front door and was on my way to save Bella.

I felt so happy then, like everything was definitely solved, and everything would definitely be okay. I would just show up, get Bella quickly, and leave, just as simple as that. But I should've known that sometimes life threw unexpected twists at turns at you, even when the times are already rough. It could get rougher.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to put the next few parts in one chapter, so I had to end it…please let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc.**


	19. Edward Cullen, Here To Join Us

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! **

**-I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

~Edward

I finally found the address of Bella's old house. The house was average-sized and in not-so-great condition. It wasn't as wrecked as the other house I went to, though. I looked around the house quickly and quietly, trying to find the easiest and best way to go in. Mr. Swan would definitely be in there; I just didn't know _where _in the house.

Maybe even if I was loud, I just had to be quick, and I'd be able to get her out. I went back to the front of the house and stared at it for a moment, deciding which window to break. The one on the left side of the front would do, I supposed. I found a rock and raised it high above my shoulder. Preparing for what was to happen next, I tossed it, causing it to shatter the window into millions of pieces. I heard someone scream-it sounded like Bella-and I quickly ran through the bushes in front of the window and hopped inside the house. Looking around, halfway crouching, I looked around me, even down at the hard-wood floor, covered in glass. I looked up and saw Bella, staring at me with surprise.

"E-e-Edward?" she asked.

"Bella, we gotta go." I quickly went over to her and began to untie her from some old chair she was tied to.

I heard footsteps approaching and untied faster.

"What the hell is going on in there?" I heard a deep voice shout. The door of the room opened, and my head snapped up.

Mr. Swan was here, holding a knife in one hand, a bat in the other.

I scrambled to finish untying Bella, and then picked her up over my shoulders to run back through the window. I began running, but then felt a sharp pain enter my shoulder, causing me to fall. Bella fell, too, and rolled across the floor. I tried crawling over to her so we could get out of there, but then I was hit in the head with something strong. The bat.

My vision became unclear, and I looked at Bella, worrying. I didn't want to lose sight of her…not ever again. But…things became more and more unclear…

"Ah, Edward Cullen, here to join us." Mr. Swan smiled and lifted the bat up high. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't even move or cringe.

Blackness came.

~Bella

I was thinking of Mom. Her smile, her laugh. I missed everything about her; I hadn't even thought of all the things I missed about her when I lived with the Cullen's. I was so ungrateful, and I was ashamed of it. I should've tried talking to her, rather than accepting that I apparently couldn't. I should've reached out to her…I should've _talked _to her once more.

It was quiet today, on this silent block I was on. But something seemed different…I could feel that something was going to happen…I just didn't know what.

My dad was not in sight yet, thankfully. I still had time to think.

There was a sudden crashing noise, and the window shattered. I screamed and saw a rock land in front of me. But who I saw come inside the house made all my worries go away.

"Edward," I whispered, but I doubted he heard me. He ran over to me and began untying me from the chair. I wanted to tell him right then and there how much I loved him and how I never wanted to lose him, but I couldn't find any words.

"What the hell is going on in there?" my dad asked. Edward quickened in pace; my heart began beating faster. This was it; Edward had to get this done right the first time, or it would be too late…

My dad came in the room, I saw that he was holding a knife and a bat.

"Shit," I whispered to myself.

Edward scooped me up over his shoulder, and I was able to see my dad thrust the knife at Edward. It hit his shoulder and went all the way through his skin, causing both of us to fall to the ground. I rolled over on the floor and looked at Edward. My dad was holding a bat high up, about to hit him.

"Ah, Edward Cullen, here to join us." He said. I looked at the blood pooling around Edward. I looked at Edward's frightened face as he waited for my dad to hit him.

Once hit, Edward's eyes rolled somewhat behind his head, and then they closed and he was unconscious.

My dad must've thought I was unconscious, because my eyes were half closed. He continued with taking care of Edward, and I had to watch in painful silence. More blood was around Edward, coming from his shoulder. I hoped my dad would at least take care of the wound…Edward couldn't die…I'd die first.

My dad put pressure on the wound, wrapping it in a large bandage. He shoved him across the floor, making the blood smear on the wood. With a cloth, soap, and water, he began to clean the blood. When he was done, it had looked like there had never been any blood. Then he got tape and covered Edward's mouth…like Edward would be saying anything soon.

_Is he okay…? _I thought about Edward. He didn't look just unconscious…he looked…I didn't want to think the word.

_Dead._

It came anyway.

Crashing down on me.

Was he?

Was he unconscious?

Did I lose him?

Would I ever be able to talk to him?

To see him…?

To see his beautiful green eyes…?

Would I live?

Would I ever see anything else of the world?

Could I see the world with Edward?

Would I get married?

Would I have kids?

Would I become a grandma?

Would I die a peaceful death…

…or die because of _this_?

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited, etc.!**


	20. Never A Bella Swan

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in…how many days has it been? I haven't really been paying attention to the days recently lol. Well, anyway…enjoy.**

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

~Bella

Edward, please be okay.

I paced around the small room I was locked inside of, with no windows, no way out. Otherwise I would've escaped. My dad was who knows where taking Edward…where were they going? Was Edward awake…would he ever wake up…?

If anything happened to Edward, I would feel so guilty. This was my fault. It's my fault that my dad came back. I'm the reason he got arrested in the first place.

I heard the front door open, and I rushed to the locked door. It opened, hitting my head.

"What the hell!" I yelled, holding my head.

"Shouldn't be in my way." My dad said, closing the door behind him.

"Where is he?" I asked furiously.

"Where's who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh, your boyfriend…I took care of him."

"Where is he?"

"Not here."

I looked around me. "Obviously!"

"You should be thanking me. I got rid of him for you."

I looked at him, one eye glaring. "What are you talking about? He didn't…he didn't do anything to you!"

"He broke into my house."

"For good reason!"

"Which was?"

"To save me!"

"From your own father?"

"Just…shut the fuck up, Dad! What the hell is wrong with y-"

He punched me in the face, sending me flying across the room. I screamed in pain as my cheek seemed to pulse.

"You don't speak to me like that! You don't even talk this much! You can't be too loud, or they'll hear you! And if they do, I'm ruined!"

I looked up at him, silent for a minute. The house was pure silent, not even the sound of breathing able to be heard. "I…don't…give…a…shit."

"Well you should start to give a shit."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm more important than you. You're just a kid. A worthless, unknown, mindless girl who will never do anything good with her life. You'll fail at life. In fact, you won't even have a long life. Oh, and you know how I said I had another plan? It was to get to Edward. And kill him."

His smile, his look of amusement with himself just made me want to throw up. I glared at him for a moment, wanting to kill him more than ever before.

"Leave me alone." I said quietly.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Get out of my life!" I screamed, possibly the loudest I've screamed in my life. He looked surprise, since he backed away a little at first. "Leave me alone! I hate you!"

I tried to throw a punch at him, but he grabbed my arm. "You shut up, you bitch!" he yelled. He threw my hand down. "Now you keep your trap shut!" He left the room, leaving me shaking in anger. I walked over to the wall and slid down to sit slowly, resting my arms on my knees and covering my face with my hands. I began to cry, from anger and sadness. Sobbing, actually. For everything, everyone. Especially Edward. He didn't deserve this; if he had just hated me still, he wouldn't have cared, and he wouldn't have come, and he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

I didn't really care much anymore about anything except for how Edward was right now. I knew it was getting closer to the end of my life…but Edward's didn't have to end, too. He should just…move on without me, forgot a Bella Swan ever came into his life. Everyone else should, too. There was never a Bella Swan to cause everyone the pain of worrying about my dad coming back to town. There was never a Bella Swan who had a father like mine, who had to leave her mother and live with a new family after he was arrested. Finally, there was never a Bella Swan who met Edward Cullen and fell in love with him.

Hours passed…maybe days? I didn't know. But time was running out; the clock ticked after each second going by, my short life coming closer to its end. I knew if he'd kill _him_, then he'd kill me very soon. I just wanted to know _how _he was going to do it. Short and easy…or slow and painful…

I was still in the sealed room-a closet, I thought-sitting against the wall, my hands covering my face. Dried tears covered my face, probably leaving noticeable streaks. My dad was…oh, who cares what he was doing? It's not like I'd be able to know, anyway. It's not like I'm his _daughter _or anything. I didn't even know him. He was just some stranger who kidnapped me, and _he_from home with the Cullen's was coming to save me right now.

I was just a kid, the stranger had said before. I was worthless. Unimportant. Mindless. I would never do anything good with my life, I'd fail. And, my life would be short.

Was he right? Did my life have any meaning at all? Maybe I was just here to fill in a gap…but everyone has a purpose, right? The stranger's was to cause misery to me and my loved ones (so says me)…Edward's was to…maybe _save _me. Not to save me from here, but save me by being there for me when I needed him, and letting me fall in love with him. For being so nice, so thoughtful and letting me talk to him, talk my heart out. These people had special purposes…what was mine?

_Mom, _I thought, _are you watching me? Watching me fail miserably? I don't know what to do, Mom. Dad-_the thought of calling him "Dad" disgusted me-_is going to kill me…I have no way of getting out. He…_killed_ Edward…Mom, I know I told you when I was little it was impossible for me not to fall in love, but I have. With Edward. I don't know how it happened, it just did. And now I might have lost him. Please tell me what to do, 'cause I have no idea. Well…if I do die, at least be there waiting for me. Please._

I'd always wondered what death was like. Was it peaceful, or just plain cruel? I'd hoped it was nice and peaceful, painless. My parents and I had talked about death one time, when I was little. It was not the nicest conversation…it turned into yelling, like all the other conversations involving my dad.

_I'd been watching some movie on TV, where the character was dieing. I didn't know what death was then. My parents came into the room, sitting on the couch as I sat on the wooden floor._

"_What's happening to her, Mommy?" I asked._

"_She's…um…hurt." Mom said._

_My dad laughed. "Hurt? Bella, she's fucking dead."_

_I looked behind me at my dad. "Dead?"_

"_When you get hurt or old or something, you die. Leave the Earth and never come back."_

"_When will that happen to me?"_

"_Hopefully soon." He smiled._

"_Charlie!" Mom scolded._

"_Renee!" He mocked._

"_You don't talk to her like that!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because she's your daughter! And I don't care how drunk you get, you don't-"_

"_You shouldn't be talking to me like that! I'm your husband! You're the wife! You should honor me!"_

_Mom stood. "I will never honor you. I only did when we first got married. When you were _nice_."_

_My dad left the room angrily. I looked up at Mom and she went over to me and hugged me._

"_Aw, sweetie, it's okay." She said comfortingly._

"_Mommy, am I really gonna die soon?" I asked._

"_Of course not. You are going to live a long, happy life. Don't listen to your father."_

A long, happy life. So far, overall, my life has been about worry and pain. The only happy thing that's happened recently was being with Edward. But, that had gotten cut short by the stranger. I'd still call him that; he wasn't in my family. Not anymore.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reviewing, alerting, favoriting, etc.!**

**~twilight1707~**


	21. Numbness

**Sorry for not updating in a couple of days…but, anyway, enjoy! Again, I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

**~Edward**

I saw blurry images of people that I knew-the ones I hated and the ones I liked. I saw Mom, smiling and welcoming me home from school like she always did when I was younger. I saw Dad, teaching me how to fix his car, which I had failed miserably at. Emmett, beating me up-he'd said that was his "brotherly duty". Jasper, not talking much but being a big impression on me by the way he acted, like when he stood up for me when my parents blamed me for something I didn't do, when everyone else would just ignore it. Rosalie, making fun of me and saying she was better than anyone else. Alice, being annoying but lovable. She'd always want to dress me up like a girl when I was a baby, but thankfully someone stopped her. She was always the one who would come in my room and talk to me for a long time, making me laugh every time. Newton, who I had once despised with all my heart, even before I started to like Bella. Just him being there…annoyed me. But now I realized he really did care about Bella and just wanted her to be happy. I could almost consider him…an _acquaintance. _Charlie Swan, the man I wanted to kill more than anyone else in the world. I wished I didn't have to see his disgusting, cruel, uncaring face.

And last I saw…her. The first time I saw her, when she walked into my house, and I was told she would be living there from now on, with us. I didn't want to welcome her then; I wasn't ready. I thought she'd be just another girl who wouldn't do anything meaningful or change my life. But I was wrong. So wrong. Bella was…the answer to my problems, I decided. I never had many friends at school, but with her that didn't matter. Even if we were the last people on Earth, I'd feel as if that were not true. I needed her.

I didn't know where I was right now, but I didn't care. I was too numb to feel anything. Maybe I was dead…but I couldn't be…I cared just enough to realize I couldn't leave Bella. She was in trouble…

Is this what death was like? Because, if it was, it sure was weird. I didn't feel any pain, just silence filled the air around me. I couldn't even hear my breathing-if I _was _breathing.

I continued to dream…if I _was _dreaming, that is. Whatever it was, that's what kept happening. I tried to break free from it, but I didn't have the strength…I was so weak.

_Bella, I'm coming,_ I thought, _…soon._

**~Bella**

"Oh, Bella! How'd you sleep?"

"Good morning! How's my favorite person in the world?"

"Have a great day at school, honey!"

"Love you!"

"Call me so I know you're safe!"

"Good luck!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"You're the best!"

"I love you so much, Bella!"

All these things Mom said to me when I was younger…and I now realized that I never gave a grateful answer. Whenever she'd tell me she loved me, I'd never say, "I love you," back. And now I regretted it. I should've told her I loved her, because I did. And I should've talked to her more…I mean, I talked to her a lot, but…still… I wished I could have five more minutes to talk to her and tell her how much she meant to me, even if I wasn't allowed to live with her anymore.

I waited here, in this small room, for anything to come. Death. Freedom. My life may not have been too happy as a whole, but from having a mom like mine, "parents" like Esme and Carlisle, friends like Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, and…a relationship like with Edward, I figured I couldn't have been happier with that kind of life. So, if death was coming my way, let it come. Just don't come to Edward.

I almost felt death once, like it was a person knocking on my door, here to take me away. Of course, it was because of my dad. Luckily, Mom was there and helped me. If she'd been out…I might have been dead right now.

_My dad and I had been fighting…I forget over what. We were upstairs in my room, he had been pointing something out that he didn't like, and I left the room angrily, going toward the stairs. He followed, his feet stomping on the floor._

"_Hey!" He roared. "You don't leave while I'm talking to you!"_

_I felt him push me, my feet left the ground, and I was flying in the air. Then, it all went blank once I collided with the ground below me. _

_I woke up in a hospital bed later, confused. Why would my dad have taken me here? Wouldn't he just leave me on the foot of the stairs to die?_

_Mom was sitting next to me, relief in her eyes when she saw that I'd woken up. She hugged me, being careful not to hurt my arm, which was in a cast. _

"_Oh, honey, are you okay?" she asked._

"_Okay, I guess. How'd I get here?"_

"_I got home and saw you on the floor…your father says you 'fell', but I know you didn't. Right, Bella? He pushed you?"_

_I nodded slowly. "Is he here?"_

"_No, he refused to come. He was upset with me for taking you here."_

My dad came into the room, holding a newspaper in one hand and a beer can in the other. He sat in a chair he took in the room afterward, reading the paper. When he looked up and noticed me, pretty much twitching, he said, "Oh, hi."

"Hi?" I asked. That was all he had to say?

"So if we go to California next week, the cops should lose us."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm buying a house in California to go to. The cops are running out of places to look for me, so we should go."

"We?"

He looked up at me. "Obviously. What, you think I'm just going to leave you here?" He paused and then continued talking. "Of course not. You have to come with me so you can't tell anyone where I've gone."

"You could've just left and not told me."

"And I don't want you to be able to go back to your regular old life."

"What do you mean…?"

"You have to die, Bella."

It didn't hit me then; I was used to the idea that he was going to kill me, so I wasn't surprised.

"We leave in about a week." He continued.

Great.

I stared off into the distance, thinking. I was thinking about the idea of leaving here and being forced to a new state with my dad. I didn't exactly _think _about it; the thought lingered through my mind, unprocessed. I guessed this is what the numbness does to people; it makes them stop caring. Well, at least that's what it did to me.

Maybe death would be good for me. I wouldn't have to deal with 'the stranger' ever again, and, if there was a heaven or somewhere out there, I'd get to live there in peace and be with Mom again.

**In the next few chapters, some stuff's going to start picking up, I think, in case anyone was wondering :D….which I doubt they were…oh well. Review, favorite, alert please! Thanks!**

**~satellite heart1707~**


	22. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

I will not be updating this story, Getting on the Right Path, here anymore (or as far as I know of.) I have a ton of other stuff going on, and it's caught up to me and become overwhelming. But, however, I will be continuing my other story, Flying High, and updating as much as I can, but not as often as I used to. I'm really, really sorry, but hopefully one day I'll be back and updating this story again. Please check out Flying High for now and let me know what you think. Thank you for all your support; I really appreciate it, and look forward to your reviews either on Flying High or on this story later on when I come back to it.

~satellite heart1707~


End file.
